Personal Protection
by Mbaby1992
Summary: Bella’s dad, a top secret FBI agent, is forced to assign Bella bodyguards when threats are made against his and her lives, but Bella didn’t expect to fall in love with one of her protectors, Edward Cullen. Better than it sounds! BxE AxJ EMxR All Human.
1. Chapter 1

"Bells, kiddo, you almost ready?" Charlie called up the stairs. Of course I wasn't ready, it was my first day of senior year at a new high school, but I had decided it was time to move back with Charlie since my mother died. Phil was a nice guy and all but it was just awkward living with him without my mom.

"Yea dad, I'll be right down." I glanced at my reflection once more, I looked decent enough. I grabbed my backpack, closed my bedroom door and headed down the stairs.

"So about tonight Bells, I'm gonna have to stay late to investigate a new lead my guys discovered early this morning. I know I haven't been home a lot since you moved back, but you'll be alright right?"

"Yup don't even worry about it Dad. I'm pretty capable of taking care of myself, including driving myself to school." And that was the truth, I didn't mind being alone, this past two months with Charlie have been peaceful and with his job, even though he didn't explain much, I expected there to be nights where he wouldn't even be able to come home.

"Come on Bells, I promise you'll have the rest of the year to drive yourself, but today, on your first day, I insist." Charlie protested, looking at me while I crossed my arms. "You're just as stubborn as I am." He chuckled.

Since I might not see Charlie until tomorrow, I didn't want to argue. "Alright then, let's go." I agreed. Charlie gave me a victorious smile, making me smile back.

After wishing me luck, Charlie drove off and I walked straight for the office to pick up my schedule and locker combo. Surprisingly, my locker wasn't hard to find at all. It was in the same hallway as my first class, English. As I approached my locked I noticed a shot-spiky haired girl rearranging the locker right next to mine. When I got to my locker, I put in the combo, but of course, with my luck, it didn't open. I looked at the paper making sure I had the right numbers, and I did, so I tried twice more but failed.

The pixie-like girl noticed my struggle and turned to smile at me. "Need some help?" she offered.

"Please?" I smiled back. Her smile was so reassuring, I felt like I could trust her.

"You just have to give it an extra little shove when putting the last number in." she instructed while demonstrating. When she successfully opened it she put her hand out. "The name's Alice."

"I'm Bella." I shook her hand.

"You're new?"

"Yes, I moved from Phoenix."

"Wow Phoenix. What brings you to Forks?"

"My mom died, and I just decided it was time to spend time with my dad." I shrugged.

"Oh. Well I'm sorry about your mom. Let me see your schedule?" She thankfully changed the subject before I could be sad.

"Hey we have first period English and fourth period Spanish together!" She exclaimed.

"Great!" I was grateful to have at least one person I could talk to.

"Come on, I'll show you where your classes are!" Alice piped, linking her arm in mine.

The whole first period I was answering Alice's questions and explaining my hobbies, likes and dislikes, I probably bore her. Second and third period were blurs while the teachers talked the whole time about their expectations and rules. Then in fourth period, the teacher made everyone introduce themselves in Spanish, when it was my turn I'm sure I turned tomato red, but I was glad I remembered what to say. Alice was still continuing to question me until the bell rang and we were dismissed.

"Bella, why don't you eat lunch with me and my sister today?" Alice asked, pleading with her eyes.

"Um sure." Hopefully Alice's sister would be just as nice as Alice. While walking to the cafeteria, Alice explained to me about her family.

"It's just me and Rose left in high school now. Jasper, Emmett and Edward went off to an academy for training. We're all not really related except for Rosalie and Jasper, they're real brother and sister. Carlisle and Esme are our legal guardians. Anyways I'll explain more later. Look there's Rose!" She pointed in the direction where I saw a blond haired and blue eyed girl at the salad bar, she had curls down to the middle of her back and I instantly envied her model looks.

"Rose, this is Bella she's from Phoenix, I invited her to eat lunch with us!" Alice exclaimed as we approached. Rosalie turned to look at me; I guess she approved of me, because she smiled. When I smiled back she put she hand out.

"Hey Bella, I'm Rosalie."

"I hope I'm not intruding by eating lunch with you guys."

"Don't even worry about it, sometimes Alice can be a bit dull." She joked, making Alice stick out her tongue.

"Yay! We'll be like the three musketeers." Alice chirped. Rosalie and I just laughed. I followed their lead of getting a salad, and we sat at a table right in the center of the cafeteria. I looked around and noticed a lot of people looking at me. Alice must have noticed how I was uncomfortable about the staring because she spoke up.

"Looks like you're quite the attention-grabber Bella." She joked, "You'll fit right in with me and Rose."

"Hopefully." I mumbled.

"So got any plans tonight?" Rose asked.

"No, I barely know anyone but you two and my dad."

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Alice proposed. "You could meet the rest of the bunch and we can get to know each other even better, besides today's Wednesday, which means it's my day to make dinner, and I'm feeling like Italian!" With the excitement in Alice's eyes I couldn't turn her down.

"Sounds good."

"Perfect! I'll give you our address later. You won't have to do anything but bring yourself. It's gonna be so much fun!" Alice beamed.

"For sure, I'll be there." It's not like I had anything better to do.

* * *

As I drove my truck up to the Cullen's house, my jaw dropped. Alice had mentioned Carlisle was a doctor but this was crazy. It wasn't even a house; it looked more like a mansion. I parked my truck in front of their house, where the road through the forest trees ended. While walking to the front door, I could hear the flow of a river, must be one nearby in the forest.

I stopped in front of the door, putting a hand through my hair nervously; I took a deep breath, and then knocked. A couple moments passed by before the door was opened in one fast, swift movement.

"You must be Bella, Alice's friend." The bronze haired guy spoke. I looked up meeting his breath-taking green eyes.

"Yeaa, I um… I was supposed to come over for dinner." I had never been a boy crazy kind of girl but this guy was gorgeous, I couldn't even keep my train of thought.

"Yes, she told us, come in." He moved aside to let me in and closed the door behind me. "She's in the kitchen there." He pointed to an archway that led to the kitchen.

"Cool, thanks." He nodded and smiled politely before turning and walking upstairs. I don't know how long I must have been staring at him but I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see Alice grinning at me.

"I hope Edward was polite, he sometimes has his moods after a hard day of training at the academy."

"Yeaa he was perfect." I said and Alice's eyebrows rose. "Um I mean perfectly polite." I corrected. Alice nodded and I knew Alice saw right through me but she probably just didn't want to embarrass me.

"Well I'm glad you're here cause you can help she set the table." She started walking away until she stopped and turned back around. "Unless you wanna stare at Edwards some more." She teased grinning.

"Let's just go set the table." I said while narrowing my eyes.

At dinner I ended up sitting between Alice and Emmett with Edward directly across the table facing me, which I'm sure Alice planned. Carlisle and Esme were two of the nicest people I've ever met. Emmett was hilarious, and the way he always referred to Rose as my girl was adorable. Jasper wasn't as outspoken as the others but he was friendly, he and Alice seemed to be super happy together. That just left Edward, as gorgeous as he was, I thought he would be cocky but he was the opposite. He was the level headed one, the one who seemed to hold them all together. I hated to admit it, but I felt strangely attracted to him.

After dinner, Alice had practically begged me to stay to watch a movie, while Carlisle and Esme went upstairs to give us privacy although I wouldn't have minded if they stayed. Alice had made us all root beer floats as Emmett put in the Dark Knight.

I zoned a lot during the movie, thinking how I could start a conversation with Edward who was sitting two people away. Alice had fell asleep on Jasper's shoulders and Emmett and Rosalie had kept sneaking kisses when they thought we weren't looking. Once the credits came on, I took that as my cue to leave.

I didn't want to wake up Alice so I went to Rose. "Thank you for inviting me over. It was a blast." I hugged her and turned to shake Emmett's hand but he grabbed me and gave me a hug.

"Any friend of Rose's is a friend of mine." Emmett chuckled. I turned to Jasper and since he had Alice sleeping on him I didn't want him to move so I just smiled and said goodbye. Lastly I turned to Edward, and I mentally slapped myself when I felt butterflies.

"It was nice meeting you. Please thank your parents for me." I said shaking his hand.

"Your welcome, hopefully we'll see each other soon." He responded and his crooked smile left me breathless. Once I started driving I couldn't help but smile. I wanted to say it was because I had made more friends, but I couldn't lie to myself better than I could lie to anyone else, it was because of Edward Cullen.

I was trying to remember moments during the night where he might have shown interest but who was I kidding, I had just met this guy. I barely knew him, and just because he was polite tonight didn't mean he was always like that. I needed to get a hold on myself; I had fallen for him the moment I saw his god-like body and it didn't help that he had such a great personality; he probably just thought I was just his little sister's high school friend.

I just wanted to take a shower so I could relax, then go to bed. When I pulled up to my house, Charlie had been right, he wouldn't be home. I turned off my truck, locked it then walked to my front door. When I put my key in and turned it I realized it was already unlocked which was weird because I was positive I locked it. I tried to be as quiet as I could when I entered and my hands searched in the dark for the light switch. When I turned the lights on I instantly felt the color drain from my face.

I ran back outside onto my front yard and got my cell phone out my bag and dialed my dad's cell, he answered on the third ring.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Dad, you need to come home right now, someone's been in our house…"

**A/N : First chapter, do you like? haha. Reviews please :] Feel free to tell me whatever you want about the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly.**

"Bells I made you some scrambled egg and bacon." Charlie muttered as I walked into the kitchen. Our house was still a disaster, it looked like a tornado hit, nothing was taken, but everything was everywhere and on one of our living room walls someone had wrote in graffiti "**stay out of this swan or else this will only be the beginning**."

"Thanks dad but I'm not really that hungry." I didn't even want to go to school today, I offered to stay home to clean up the house but Charlie refused.

"I always hoped that my work and family would never have to be involved with each other but we need to talk about some things." I could tell Charlie was hesitant about telling me whatever he had to tell me, so I tried to urge him on.

"Shoot." I tried to smile but I could tell it didn't reach my eyes.

"You see Bells, I really wanna catch the idiot that did this and my work prohibits me from telling you anything about the cases I work on but we have reason to believe that the guy we're looking for has fled to Cuba."

"Are you trying to tell me you're going to Cuba?" I wasn't sure where this was going.

"Yes Bella, but after what happened last night I wouldn't leave you alone and I told the agency that, so they agreed to provide you with protection, they're actually more like bodyguards, from the FBI's training academy." I could tell Charlie saw that I was about to protest. "It would only be temporary." He added.

"Dad this is ridiculous, I don't need a bodyguard, I'm sure a simple alarm system would be fine, I'm eighteen years old." I hated that he was treating me like a child.

"Look Bella I'm not asking, it's already been done, your bodyguards will pick you up from school and be with you for the next couple of days." He read the anger in my face. "It'd be five days max that I'd be gone."

"Dad this is…"

"It's final Bella and that's that. Go get your books so I can take you to school." Charlie's voice seemed to switch from father mode to FBI mode. I got out of the chair and stomped as hard as I could up the stairs to get my backpack. This was so ridiculous; I didn't need people to baby-sit me.

In the car Charlie had made me swore that I wouldn't tell anyone because it was considered FBI business and honestly I didn't want to tell anyone, but I didn't like having to keep it from Rose and Alice though, we'd only known each other for barely a day but it felt like we'd been friends much longer.

The school day was kind of a drag, classes were boring, and I wasn't as talkative with Alice and Rose, I was still mad at the fact that after school I'd have total strangers watching over me every second.

I could tell Alice and Rose had detected I was stressed about something but they figured if I wanted to tell them then I would, so they didn't push.

"Maybe we can do something after school tomorrow?" Alice proposed.

"Yea, I would like that." I agreed.

"Some quality girl time." Rose smiled.

After school, I had no idea what to expect, what would my baby-sitters look like? Would they be dressed in black suits and be wearing sunglasses like Men in Black? I scanned the parking lot with my eyes and surprisingly I saw Emmett leaning on the side of a silver Volvo. I walked towards him wondering what he was doing here; I thought Alice said they went to an academy. As I got closer I saw Edward in the driver's seat and Jasper in the passenger. Were they picking up Alice and Rose?

"If it isn't Agent Swan's daughter." Emmett grinned. Confusion flew across my face. They couldn't be…

Edward stepped out of the car. "Hey Bella. It's nice to see you again. Your father told us you were informed about the situation. Don't worry your in good hands." I'm not sure what my face looked like but I didn't want them to think I was weird so I forced myself to answer.

"Ok." Was all I managed to say.

"Come let's take you come." Edward said while Emmett opened the door behind him, I got in.

"Did you not believe us or something? I hope you don't think we're kidnapping you. Your face was priceless." Emmett joked.

"No I just didn't know what to expect." And I was too busy thinking about all the time I get to spend with Edward now, I mentally added.

"I'll check in with the agency and let them know Bella's with us." Jasper volunteered and Edward nodded.

"I hope there's enough room for all of us at your house." Emmett was still teasing me.

"You guys are staying at my house the whole time?" I asked.

"Day and night, that's what our orders where." Jasper responded.

"Hope that isn't a problem." Edward smirked.

"You know Agent Swan actually told the academy he would prefer female bodyguards but the woman always get to choose their other cases." Emmett laughed.

"Yea that sounds like Charlie." I laughed too. By this time, with Edward's speedy driving, we were in front of my house.

I unlocked the front door and gasped. The house was clean, maybe even cleaner than it might have been before our intruder. It was spotless and you would have never known there was once graffiti on one of the wall, it was painted over.

"This was in our instructions too, I hope it's alright." Edward said. He sounded doubtful that it was good enough.

"It's perfect." I whispered. I looked at all three of their faces, saving Edward's for last then smiled at them.

It didn't take long for Emmett to break the silence. "So what's for dinner tonight guys?" We all just laughed.

Emmett had eaten a whole medium pizza by himself while Jasper, Edward and I shared a large one. Luckily I didn't have to worry about doing homework tonight.

"So do Alice and Rose know you guys are guarding me?" I asked.

"Well it's complicated…" Emmett started.

"We're not supposed to tell them anything. Its part of the oath we take when we first get into the academy." Jasper explained.

"But they know the basics of the situation; like that we have to protect someone." Edward added.

"Rose knows it's a girl, she wasn't too happy with that." Emmett winced.

"So when did you guys find out that you were going to have to baby-sit me?" They laughed at my question.

"They called us just after midnight last night, I'm guessing after your father called in to tell them that you couldn't be left alone when he would leave. They gave us direct commands but it's nothing that we can't handle." Edward reassured me.

"Enough talking about our jobs, let's play board games or something, do you have an X-box?" Emmett was such a kid.

"No X-box sorry. But I think I have some board games." I ran to the hall closet. "I have monopoly, Scrabble, Life and Clue."

"It doesn't matter I'll beat you guys in anything." Emmett grinned.

"Monopoly." Edward and Jasper said at the same time.

Two hours later it was just me and Edward left playing monopoly. Emmett was first to taken out because of his endless debt. Not long after Emmett was out, Jasper decided just to sell his properties and asked to use the shower. With Emmett asleep on the couch and Jasper in the shower, Edward and I finally has alone time.

"So are you in a relationship?" He asked as I rolled the dice. "Is there a boyfriend?"

"No. I was never really interested in anyone in Phoenix, and I barely know anyone here."

"Oh I was just wondering because it would make this job a lot more difficult especially if he was the jealous type." He chuckled.

"Well you have nothing to worry about." I gave him a smile. We continued to finish up the game until Jasper came downstairs to tell Edward that he claimed the couch in Charlie's room to sleep on, so that left Edward the guest room, which was right next to my room. When I finally gave up to Edward in Monopoly, he put the game away.

"Good night Bella." He said when we reached the top of the stairs.

"See you in the morning." I watched him walk into the guest room as he started to take his shirt off I couldn't help but internally scream. Wow I was in deep, way over my head.

The next morning, I woke up eagerly, anxious to see Edward. I grabbed my towel, bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. The hot shower helped me relax, but I tried to take less time than I normally would since there were three other people in the house. When I got out of the shower I wrapped the towel around me and started brushing my teeth. Then before I had time to react, the door opened and I saw Edward with a toothbrush and towel in his hand. He must've been half asleep still but after he set his eyes on me wrapped in nothing but a towel, he quickly closed the door.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He apologized from the other side of the door. I spit out some toothpaste so I could talk.

"It's alright." At least I wasn't naked. When I was finished brushing my teeth and my hair I quickly opened the door and ran to my room to avoid anyone else seeing me. After putting on jeans and a simple black v-neck shirt I started down the stairs when I heard the guys quietly talking. Something smelled absolutely delicious.

I stopped when I heard them talking.

"Bella seems like a nice girl eh?" Emmett nudged Edward.

"Yea she's pretty." Edward agreed while he moved some pans around.

"You should try to get at her, it's been how long since…" Emmett didn't get to finish.

"Tanya was a long time ago. I'm over it and Bella doesn't even know me. She's probably just trying to be nice about this situation." Edward cut in.

"I don't think so, I get the feeling she likes you, you could see it in her eyes." Jasper added. Damn he was perceptive, this wasn't going to end well and I didn't want their conversation to go on any longer.

"Whatever you do just don't hurt her please." Emmett finished. I decided I better get downstairs to eat breakfast before school so I started walking down the stairs loudly so they knew I was coming.

"About time Bella, I thought there wasn't going to be any food left." Emmett grinned.

"Good morning to you too Emmett." I laughed.

"I made you a cheese omelet, I hope that's okay." Edward turned to me, giving me a crooked smile. I quickly sat down at the table, felling my knees go weak from his smile.

"Great. It smells good." I smiled back. I put a couple pieces of bacon on my plate and Jasper poured me some orange juice. I thanked him. "So have you guys done this before, been someone's bodyguard I mean."

Emmett and Jasper looked at Edward. "Only I have." Edward muttered, he seemed to stiffen at the subject.

"I'm sure I'm the most boring assignment you guys have ever had." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't sweat it B." Emmett said. Edward still looked uncomfortable, I hadn't seen him like this, he changed the subject.

"Are you ready for us to escort you to school?" Edward asked. I looked up at him to find his polite smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Sure." I got up to get my backpack and when I had returned to the room I had heard Jasper decide to be the one to stay and monitor the house.

When we got in the car, Edward had mumbled something at Emmett.

"Right." Emmett responded. He turned to me, in the backseat, and handed me something that looked like a lipstick case. "B, this is your emergency button, if you're ever in danger or trouble when we're not with you, like at school or something, you take the cap off and press the button. We'll be there in a flash, and make sure you always have it with you, so we know where you are."

"Got it." I nodded.

"We'll be waiting in the parking lot for you as soon as the last bell rings." Edward reminded.

"Ok." I smiled.

"Now go off to class now," Emmett said as we approached the front of my school. "And don't flirt with too many boys today." Emmett added a wink as I got out of the car rolling my eyes.

"Bella." Edward called. I immediately turned around.

"Yea?"

"Be safe." He flashed me his crooked smile and then drove off, leaving me butterflies.

**A/N: REVIEWS, REviews, reviews please. Should I continue? Let me know your thoughts :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twi belongs to SM.**

I tried to be more active in conversations with Rose and Alice at school but it was hard since I had to keep the fact that their boyfriends and Edward were my own personal bodyguards.

"Bella, you know you can tell us anything right." Alice looked at me with her puppy dog eyes. "We don't judge hun."

"Yea what's been going on?" Rose asked as we walked to our lunch table.

"Nothing I just miss my dad, that's all." I lied and Alice and Rosalie exchanged a glance.

"How bout we do something tonight?" Alice's eyes lit up.

"Well…" I tried to think of an excuse because I couldn't tell them about the guys.

"Come on Bella, its Friday night." Rosalie tried to persuade me.

"Yea but I think I just wanna relax tonight, besides there's some chores around the house that I have to do." I lied again, as soon as the words left my mouth, I felt horrible, and I hated lying to them.

"If you say so grandma." Rose shrugged sarcastically and Alice pouted.

* * *

On the way home after school me and Emmett had persuaded Edward to stop at an ice cream store. While we ate our ice cream, they told me about their family and what the academy was like. Before long, we looked at Edward's watch and it was already 4:30. We bought Jasper an ice cream to go and headed home.

When we got home, we found Jasper sitting on the couch, with the baseball game, but he paid no attention to it, he was on the phone.

"Let me guess who that is, Alice?" Emmett made a kissy face at Jasper. Jasper playfully flicked him off. I wasn't really a baseball fan so I was thankful when Emmett got restless.

"So we're just waste a perfectly good Friday night at home guys?" he groaned.

"Emmett we're on duty this isn't a …" Jasper was interrupted by a loud knock on the front door. We all looked at each other and then there was another impatient knock. Edward got up to answer it.

"Edward?!" I heard Alice gasp. "What the helll… Bella's the one you guys…Where the hell is Bella?!" I walked over to where Edward was standing and waved at Alice.

"Hi Alice." I grimaced.

"So this is why you've been acting so weird lately." Alice growled.

"Alice you knew none of us had a choice to tell you…" Edward began but Alice pushed right past him until her eyes found Jasper.

"I could expect Edward or even Emmett to hide this from us, but you too Jasper. I was just on the phone with you barely an hour ago. We always tell each other everything!" Alice was pissed. We turned as we heard the front door slam and a furious Rose walked into the room. She shot me an angry look with her arms crossed but eyes didn't stay on my long as they flew to Emmett and she had a look that could kill.

"Rose, you know I couldn't tell you not matter how much I wanted to…" Emmett stopped when Rose put her hand up to silence him.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it. We'll talk later; me and Alice have some business to attend to." As Rose finished she looked at Alice and Alice had a mischievous smile playing on her face.

"Come on Bella, we're going to have to get to work if we wanna get to the club before ten." Alice smirked as she threw a bag at me. "I brought some appropriate going out clothes in there, choose whatever you like."

"Alice we can't…" But I was interrupted by Rose.

"Bella, you only live once and I'm pretty sure these idiots can keep an eye on you from a table at the club so suck it up and pick an outfit." Rose was clearly pissed to.

"Sounds good to me." Emmett grinned.

"I'm down if you guys are." Jasper added, smiling at Alice. Edward was the only one who hadn't answered so I looked at him for support.

"Bella I don't think you have a choice, I would just go get dresses if I were you, you wouldn't wanna suffer the wrath of Alice." Edward warned.

"Come on, don't be a party pooper." Alice pushed.

"Alright but we're only staying there for a little bit." I was forced to agree.

* * *

Alice and Rosalie spent two hours on me, while it took them a half an hour each. Alice had straightened my hair and I had chosen the red thin strapped dress that clung to my body until it ended at my mid-thigh. I didn't approve of this dress but it was the least revealing of them three dresses Alice had brought. Alice finished by slipping some black stilettos on my feet even though I had protested. Rose did my makeup. She applied a little bit of red lipstick on me to match my dress and mascara to help bring out my eyelashes. She said I didn't need eyeliner so she just added a small amount of eye shadow that matched my skin tone but added a tiny bit of sparkles to my eyelids. Alice walked in the room right when I was finished.

"Bella," she paused. "You look hot."

"Right back at cha." I complimented while blushing.

"See I didn't even to add blush to her cheeks cause I can count on Bella for that." Rose teased. I watched Alice and Rose get ready and was surprised to see them act so natural while doing their hair and makeup. Alice ended up wearing a halter dress that bared a good amount of her back with her black heeled boots. Rose wore a tight strapless purple dress that might've looked a bit risky on any other girl but she was able to look elegant.

"You guys ready yet?" Emmett whined up the stairs.

"We'll be right down." Alice answered. She turned to me and winked. "It's showtime." And with that she skipped down the stairs. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I present to you the young and hot, Ms. Bella Swan."

"That's your cue." Rose pushed towards the stairs. I nodded and started down the stairs keeping all my concentration on not falling.

When I finally got to the bottom I looked up to see everyone looking at me as if they were in shock. I instantly felt myself turn red when I saw Edward look me up and down.

"Damn I'm good." Alice grinned. When Rose came down everyone's attention drifted but I still felt Edward looking at me.

* * *

Alice had arranged for me to go with Edward in his car because we all couldn't fit into Rose's Mercedes, but I didn't have a problem with it.

"So you're a club kind of girl?" Edward teased.

"No I actually I can't believe I let Alice turn me into a skanky Barbie. These shoes are deathtraps."

"Once Alice sets her mind on something there's no changing it." He chuckled. "And for the record, you don't look skanky at all, your gorgeous Bella." He said turning to give me a quick smile. I felt my heart jump when he said that, could he possibly like me too?

"Thanks." I smiled back. After that the car ride to Port Angeles seemed pretty short. Edward and I had talked about music when he slid a Debussy CD into his CD player. I told him one of my favorites was Claire de Lune and it was one of his favorites too.

When we walked up to the club Alice led the way as we walked past the people in line trying to get in. I didn't have a fake ID like Alice and Rosalie so I didn't know what I was going to do. But when the security guard saw Alice and Rosalie he smiled.

"Hey Ron." They greeted in unison.

"Alice, Rosalie. " He nodded at them then looked at us.

"This is our family." Alice smiled. He nodded at us too and let us through. When

we walked into the club we decided to get a booth on the side of the dance floor. A waitress came over to ask if we wanted drinks and we all ordered beers to start with, while turning to walk away I saw her quickly wink at Edward. I had to control myself to not tell her off, I hoped nobody else would try to hit on Edward tonight, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Anyways, I had never drank before so I was just trying to follow Alice and Rosalie but after a couple beers and a shot, I had admit to I was buzzed.

"Bella come with us to the bathroom." Alice beckoned with her hand as her and Rose got up. I nodded while getting out of the booth and as I walked away I heard the boys talk.

"Jeez Edward you can stop staring at Bella's ass." Emmett laughed.

"Remember what happened last time you had goo goo eyes over…" But Jasper wasn't able to finish.

"Shut the hell up. You guys know Bella's just a job. She's hot but I'm not gonna be stupid like last time." Edward growled. As soon as I heard his words I felt like I was socked in the stomach. I had liked this guy ever since the moment we met and he felt absolutely nothing towards me? I know this wouldn't end good. I had to go outside to get some air.

"Alice I'm gonna go outside real quick." I didn't even wait for her to answer. I let the tears fall because I couldn't hold them back any longer. I felt stupid and pathetic, I had only known this guy a couple days and he already had this kind of control on me? How could I expect him to like me back, it's obvious I was so plain while he was gorgeous. After a few minutes I tried to get myself together cause Alice would probably come looking for me soon. I wiped my tears, made sure my mascara wasn't running and fanned my eyes so they wouldn't look as red. I was still sad but now anger was starting to settle in. Why was he being flirty if I was just a job? I was gonna get him back, give him a taste of his own medicine. The one thing that was for sure was that I was going to see how far I could push Edward Cullen. After all, he was a teenage guy with hormones, how much could he handle?

* * *

I walked back into the club with as much confidence as I could conjure up. I took a quick glance at the booth to see Edward sitting there alone but there was a group on girls at the next booth clearly giggling over him. I could see Alice and Jasper dancing on a corner of the dance floor, while Rose and Emmett where at the bar. I turned my attention to my destination, the dance floor.

I started to sway my hips to the Pitbull song that was playing as I approached the dance floor looking for a guy to dance with. I tried to look sexy dancing but it was kind of hard considering I've never been to a school dance or club before. I noticed a couple guys looking at me from the bar but one stood out more than the others. He had blonde hair with piercing gray bluish eyes and I could see his sculpted muscles through his shirt, I decided he was good enough. It took all I had not to shake as I called him over with my index finger. He smiled and started walking over.

He placed his hands on my hips as he came up behind me and swayed with me to the beat. I tried to concentrate on letting the music flow through me but it was kind of hard when I felt him breathing on my neck.

"Haven't seen you here before, my names James but you can call me whatever you like." He breathed into my ear, tracing his nose down my neck.

"I'm Bella." I murmured. Thank god it wasn't long until the song ended, I was hoping on finding someone else to dance with who wasn't so aggressive but James turned me to face him before I could try to get away. He put a hand around my back and made me dance front to front with him. When he went to kiss me I turned my face as politely as I could. I had just wanted to make Edward jealous not actually hook up with this guy. James tried again and I just turned my face.

"Come on babe." He tried again using his hand to hold my chin in place but I used one of my hands to pull his hand off my face. "Someone's feisty." He whispered as he kissed my neck. I pulled away this time, deciding I didn't wanna be around this guy anymore but he pulled me back to him, slapping my ass. After that everything happened so fast. Edward had came out of nowhere and socked James in the face, sending him to the floor. Edward picked me up and threw me over his shoulders while James was on the ground gripping his nose while blood gushed out. Edward headed for the exit.

"What are you doing?!" I shrieked madly, I had no idea what his face looked like but I didn't care, he was ruining my plan.

"My job." He answered flatly.

"Put me down and just leave me alone." I sneered.

"Sorry Bella that's not in my orders." He continued as he sat me in the passenger seat. My mood started to change as I saw the expressionless look on his face as he walked to the driver's seat.

"Is that all this is to you?" I whispered. I had never been so emotional before, must've been the drinks in me.

"Bella it's complicated… it's not that I don't want it, it's just this wouldn't end well…" He didn't need to finish, I knew what he was going to say.

"You don't need to lie, the least you could do is be honest to my face. I'm not good enough." How could someone so gorgeous and god-like end up with me? How did I know it wasn't the drinks in his system talking and not him?

"Trust me Bella, you are so wrong."

"Right." I said sounding as sarcastic as I could and he winced.

"You had no idea what thoughts ran through my head when I saw you come down the stairs tonight."

"I don't need your pity..." I breathed. He kept one hand on the wheel as he used the other one to turn my chin to face him.

"Bella you're beautiful, you really are, it's just…"

"It's just what Edward?!" I said starting to cry now and I was frustrated.

"I can't get attached again! I won't lose you!"

"I don't understand." I mumbled, I was confused now too.

"About a year ago I was assigned to be the bodyguard of a girl named Tanya Denali." He paused. "Tanya and I got involved and I guess my partner snitched on me and I was taken off the case." He kept his eyes on the road, I didn't get the point was he still in love with her? "A week later Tanya ran away from my former partner that was protecting her, trying to find me, and she was kidnapped. The FBI found her six months later, but she isn't the same and is too traumatized and it's all my fault." Edward sincerely blamed himself I could see it in his eyes.

"Edward you can't blame yourself…"

"Save it Bella, I know I made a mistake and I'm not gonna make it again, especially on someone I really care about… like you."

"Did you love her?" I asked unconsciously. As soon as I said it I dreaded for his answer.

"I thought I did at first, but I realized I didn't. I feel horrible like I should at least love her for what I put her through but the truth is she's not the one I have on my mind. Bella, I only met you a few days ago and it tortures me how much I wanna be with you, I had known her for three months and didn't feel half the attraction I do to you, I just can't let what happened last time repeat itself." I couldn't help but let the tears escape again. He liked me and we couldn't be together? Wow, he shouldn't have even told me how he felt then. I had no idea where we could go from here.

"What do we do then?" I controlled my crying to silent tears as I looked out the window scared to look him in the eyes.

"We keep this strictly professional." He murmured.

**A/N: The story's just unfolding I can't let them be together just yet! REVIEW PLEASE, it'll be my inspiration to continue :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, all rights to SM.**

The next morning I woke up in my bed and still in my club dress. I don't remember getting home, I might've fallen asleep in the car after crying and Edward probably carried me in. Thinking of Edward made the memories from last night float back into my head. I groaned I just wanted to go back to sleep so I wouldn't have to face him, I mean how was I supposed to act professional? Was I just supposed to get over him? Great.

It was already ten thirty so I went to the bathroom to shower, taking my time as I washed the makeup off and tried to relax. I felt like just letting it all go then, cry my heart out, I had no idea why I wanted this guy so badly, and I had only known him a couple days for Christ's sake! I didn't give in to myself, I had to start moving on whether I liked it or not.

I brushed my teeth and hair, then got dressed in some skinny jeans and a white long sleeve I walked downstairs. Everybody was in my kitchen, Rose and Alice must've stayed with Emmett and Jasper last night, I didn't mind, at least they had someone to stay with.

"Morning Bella." Alice piped.

"Morning sunshine." I tried to smile at her.

"Someone was getting her beauty sleep." Emmett teased.

"We left some French toast and bacon for you." Rose gestured toward a plate on the table. I saw Emmett and Jasper sitting across from Alice and Rose but I didn't see Edward.

"So what happened last night? Edward told us he had to get you away from that pervert." Alice asked looking at me with her deep dark brown eyes.

"Yea the guy was just too touchy and I wanted to go home." I didn't want to tell them about everything that was said; besides Emmett and Jasper were listening too.

"I'm so sorry me and Jazz weren't there…" Emmett apologized.

"Don't worry about it, you guys needed a break." I tried smiling at him, but I felt so fake.

"Well Edward went to the Starbucks down the street because you were out of coffee so I think we might have to go to the market soon." Alice got up. "Bella can I talk to you in the other room?" She requested.

"Yea." I got up and followed her into the living room; I didn't really have an appetite anyways.

"So what really happened last night?" She questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking…" But she interrupted me.

"Don't play dumb Bella that just wastes time, I haven't seen Edward so down before. What happened after the club?" It was like she was interrogating me.

"Nothing Alice, the truth is I like Edward but he doesn't feel the same way so I'm just gonna have to get over him, simple as that."

Before Alice could answer Edward came through the front door carrying a crate full of coffees.

"Coffee anyone?" Edward offered. He came into the living room first, offering me and Alice one.

"Thanks." Alice thanked him but narrowed her eyes at him; I knew she would say something to him later.

"No thank you, I actually gotta make a grocery run to the store." I managed to say without making eye contact with him. I walked towards the front door, putting on my coat. I needed an excuse to get away; I couldn't face him just yet.

* * *

The ride to the grocery store was pretty short since I made a grocery list while Emmett drove and Rose talked about what a shame James was a pervert because he was actually pretty cute, Emmett didn't like that very much.

It took us about ten minutes max in the grocery store; it was much smaller than the ones in Phoenix and Emmett knew where pretty much everything was. All the lines looked like they had the same amount of people so I just stood in the closest one. When we got to the front I paid the girl at the register and then I heard a husky voice from the bagger asking me…

"Paper or plastic?" I looked up to see a tall, tan and muscular guy, about my age, looking at me with familiar black eyes. My eyes fell on his nametag that said JACOB. It couldn't be.

"Jacob Black?" I asked meeting his eyes with mine; he seemed to give off this warm and home feeling.

"Bella? No way!" He threw his arms around me tightly; I could see Rose and Emmett just watching. "I haven't seen you in years! Are you back in Forks?"

"Yea I'm here to stay until college at least, my mom past away so I came to live with Charlie for a while."

"Oh I'm sorry Bells. We should catch up later or something. I could stop at your house after my shift if you want." He gave me another warm smile.

"Um actually my house is kind of crowded right now because some friends are staying over. How about we go somewhere?" I proposed, I didn't want it to be awkward with Jacob in a house with all my friends and I didn't want to have to explain the bodyguard situation.

"Alright sounds good, my shift ends in about three more hours so I'll pick you up then." Jake agreed, my friendship with him was so easy even though we hadn't seen each other since we were 12.

"Okay see you then." Rose and Emmett helped me grab the groceries and we left. Rose immediately started asking questions once we got into her Mercedes.

"So you're going on a date tonight?" She asked sounding shocked.

"It's not a date and why do you sound so shocked?"

"Cause it's obvious you like Edward." Emmett murmured and Rose elbowed him.

"It's just Edward can be a moron sometimes and if you wanna be with him I don't think that going out with some other guy is going to work." Rose explained.

"For the second time I'm not going out with Jake it's just two friends hanging out and so what why should Edward care?"

"Cause he wants to do you." Emmett mumbled again.

"Emmett please." Rose gave him one of her looks.

"But it's true." He shrugged as she rolled her eyes.

"Let's just see what Alice thinks." Rose left it at that and I didn't feel like saying, I didn't want to talk about Edward anymore; it made me remember how he didn't want to be together. It hurt too much.

* * *

Meanwhile at the house…. (Edward's point of view)

"Edward you can be such an idiot sometimes." Alice said as she sat down on the couch next to me. "Bella's a great girl and she clearly likes you. She better than any of the other girls you dated. She's better than Victoria, Jessica, Tanya…" I didn't let Alice finish.

"Ok Alice I get it." I snapped.

"I'm just saying because frankly Edward I don't think you do get it. You're letting her slip right through your fingers. She likes you and you like her. It's so damn simple but you choose to be so dramatic and complicated about it. Take a leap and faith that it will work out."

"But that's just it, it won't end well, it'll just end up hurting me and her." I wasn't protesting because I didn't want to be with Bella but because I couldn't let what happened to Tanya happen to Bella, I liked her too much for that to happen.

"Believe that it will end happily ever after otherwise you might just end up with twenty cats like that one lady who lives down the street from us." Alice shuddered.

"Alice I don't know…"

"Edward do you want to see Bella with other guys?" She interrupted me.

"Of course not but…"

"Then move your damn pride aside and whatever else is holding you back and make a move before I turn eighty Edward. I promise you it'll be fine." It was hard to disagree with her now. I really did want to be with Bella and I certainly didn't want Bella to be with other guys, that's why I broke James' nose.

"Alright I'll talk to Bella later." I agreed. Alice had finally persuaded me.

"Yay." Alice cheered clapping her hands. "Edward and Bella sitting in a tree…" she sang as she skipped off to find Jasper.

* * *

(Back to Bella's point of view)

When we got home Rose and Alice helped me put the groceries away and then we met up with the guys in the living room. They were watching a repeat episode of American Idol. When the episode was over I got up and started walking for the stairs.

"Where you going Bella?" Alice had an innocent smile on her face. What was she up to now?

"I'm gonna go curl my hair." I said as I walked up the stairs. It would give me something to do until Jake came.

"What's the occasion?" Alice must've asked Rose because I was already upstairs but I stayed at the top stair to hear them talk.

"At the grocery store Bella reunited with this guy Jacob. She said they're only friends, I guess they were best friends when they were little, and he's gonna pick her up later so they can hang out." Rose informed.

"The look in his face looked like he wanted to do a lot more than hang out with her though." Emmett chuckled.

"Edward I think you and Emmett should accompany Bella and Jacob on their date." Alice suggested. Oh man, I had totally forgot they were gonna have to come with me while I hung out with Jake to keep an eye on me.

"Why? That would make things awkward." Edward answered.

"Yeaa but you need to make sure this Jacob doesn't put the moves on your girl." Emmett agreed. I smiled when he called me Edward's girl. They were making this such a big deal, Jake used to be my best friend, I didn't think of him as anything else.

"Fine but I'm not gonna be right next to them the whole time." Edward said.

"Just sit at the next table or something and you can use your excuse as being her bodyguard from keeping them from doing anything too private." Rose added.

"This is gonna be fun." Emmett laughed. I didn't want to hear anything else so I went to the bathroom and turned on my curling iron. I decided since it was only Jake I could stay in my skinny jeans and white long sleeve. My hair took a long time since I wasn't really skilled with a curling iron. I rarely curled my hair unless it was a special occasion like a wedding or something, and even then my mom would curl my hair. I chose that since I did my hair I didn't want to wear any makeup besides a little bit of lip gloss to make my lips shine.

I was pretty much ready but Jake wouldn't be here for another half an hour at least so I decided to clean my room a little bit. I picked my clothes off the ground, made my bed and found my Withering Heights book under my bed so I pulled it out and started reading it. A little while later I heard the doorbell ring.

* * *

Downstairs (Edward's point of view)

When the doorbell rang everybody looked at me to go and open it. Did they all know I liked Bella? Whatever, all I really wanted to do was tell this guy to back off. I got up and opened the door. I could tell this guy probably lived on the nearby reservation because of his strong Native American features. His hair was grown out to just under his shoulders and he was taller than me but not by much. His black eyes met mine.

"Um is Bella here?" He asked.

"Yea. Who are you?" Rose had already told us his name but I asked him anyways.

"I'm Jacob. I'm just picking up Bella because we're supposed to go hang out. Who are you?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I'm a friend of Bella's."

"Oh do you go to school with her?" Jacob asked. Why was he asking me all these questions I was supposed to be interrogating him.

"No I go to an academy. Where are you gonna be taking her?" I questioned.

"I have a couple places in mind but I'm not sure yet. It depends on what she wants to do." He answered. "Don't worry I won't have her home too late, but don't wait up." He smirked and I could tell this guy was provoking me. Who the hell did he think he was and why was he so cocky?

"Actually I hope you won't mind me and my brother will be accompanying you two, its Charlie's wishes. We're supposed to be keeping an eye on her while he's gone, but don't worry we'll keep a short distance." I smirked back and Jacob's smirk disappeared.

"Does Bella know about this?" Jacob questioned me again.

"It doesn't matter, it's our orders." I smirked again but saw Jacob's attention shift towards the stairs. I turned to just in time to see Bella reach the bottom stair. I loved when Bella looked did the natural look without makeup, it made me more attracted to her, even though with makeup she looked absolutely gorgeous too. Her curls were pretty but her hair could've looked like a haystack and I wouldn't have cared. Her slight blush made me adore her even more.

"Ready to go Jake?" She looked at Jacob.

"Yea." He smiled. If that boy did one thing out of line I would make sure he wouldn't be able to smile again. At this point Emmett appeared next to me.

"You know the rules Bella. Edward and I will have to keep an eye on you but we'll try to keep it at a distance. Just don't be creeped out if you see us a few tables away or something."

"I know." Bella beamed a smile towards me and Emmett but I could tell it required a lot of effort to put it there. And with that she walked out the door with Jake.

I reached instead my jeans to get my car keys. "Come on Emmett."

"Woohoo." Emmett boomed. "Let's go get your girl." When he said that I couldn't help but smile, yea Bella was my girl.

**A/N: I've been trying to update as soon as I can but I would like some more REVIEWS please :] It really boosts up my confidence so I can update even sooner and I wanna know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: None of the Twilight characters belong me to me, including Edward :[**

"So where we going?" I asked Jake as we got in his car.

"I was thinking we could go get some pizza then hit up Go-Kart Land." He answered me smiling as we backed out of the driveway.

"Sounds cool." I murmured, but Jake was looking in his rear view mirror at a silver Volvo following us.

"What's up with them? They really have to follow you." He questioned sounding like he was already getting annoyed.

"Charlie is making them baby-sit me while he's off on business, sometimes he can treat me like a total 5 year old, but the guys are really nice. I don't think they'll bother us." I didn't want Jake to get all upset about this, I just wanted to hang out with a friend and of course I didn't really mind if that made Edward jealous, after all our relationship was strictly professional now right? Edward's the one who chose to keep it that way.

"Sure sure." Jake turned his attention to driving now and I stole a quick glance in the rear view mirror to see Edward looking straight forward as his eyes burned intensely while Emmett, of course, was grinning ear to ear.

When we arrived at the pizza parlor I recognized one of the nice girls from school, Angela, and her boyfriend eating pizza. She saw me and waved and I smiled back. A couple seconds later Edward and Emmett walked in and got in line behind me and Jake to order.

"What kind of pizza do you like Bells?" Jake asked as I looked back at Edward, only to see him flash me his crooked smile, was why he smiling at me now? I quickly turned back around before my knees would go weak.

"Pineapple." I answered Jake.

"Can I have one medium pizza half pineapple and half with everything else with two large drinks please?" Jake ordered at the counter. The girl at the register nodded then Jake paid and she gave us our order number and the cups.

Jake and I walked to the closest booth next to a window facing the main street and I heard Emmett and Edward order.

"Can I have one medium pepperoni pizza with a large drink? What do you want Edward?" Emmett asked.

"A slice of vegetarian pizza and large drink please." Edward's velvet voice was perfectly smooth as he ordered.

"Is that it?" I could hear the girl's tone turn to flirty. "There's nothing else you want?" I wanted to gag; she was probably a little whore.

"No thank you." Edward answered always being polite.

"So what have you been up to since you've come back to Forks?" Jake asked shaking me from my focus on Edward. I could already tell this was going to be difficult, I couldn't concentrate on a conversation with Jake if I could feel Edward and Emmett watching. The truth was that I wanted to be eating pizza with Edward right now and then go race go-karts with him after, but this was reality and that wouldn't happen. Edward chose not to be with me.

* * *

Meanwhile (Edward's point of view)

Although I didn't want to, I tried to give Bella and Jacob a little privacy; I could see by Bella's constant blush she was uncomfortable by me and Emmett keeping an eye on her.

"Edward that girl at the counter is practically drooling over you." Emmett gestured towards the counter.

"So." I took another bite of my pizza. That girl could've been Megan Fox and I wouldn't have cared. I was determined to talk to Bella when she came from the market, to tell her I was wrong that we couldn't be together, but some loser got to go out with her instead.

"Has Bella said anything about you two?" Emmett asked as he was stuffing his face with pizza.

"No but on the way home from the club she never really admitted she was into me, she probably hates me now. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed I would tell her how I fell about her, she's obviously moving on from whatever small feelings she might've had for me." I felt stupid for letting Alice talk me into telling Bella how I feel, and now I had to endure watching her on a date with some cocky jerk.

"Then I think it's time you remind her how she feels about you then." Emmett proposed wagging his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. Emmett answered by taking a quick glance at the girl behind the counter. "Jealousy is a very passionate emotion." He chuckled. It took a couple second to understand what he meant. I hesitated at first but got up. Emmett was right if Bella was going to start going out with other guys, I needed to remind her how she felt about me and nothing could bring out those feelings better than jealousy.

As I walked over to the counter I could see the excitement in the girl's eyes build up but I was more satisfied when I could feel Bella's attention turn to me, away from the moron, even though he was still talking to her.

"Excuse me. What's your name?" I asked the girl wearing my friendliest smile.

"Christy." She responded in a high-pitched voice, smiling at me right away.

"Well Christy, I just wanted to tell you that my brother over there thinks you're pretty cute and wants to know what time you get off work." I really didn't want to flirt with the girl or let this girl think I liked her so I pretended Emmett was into her. I was trying to look as flirty as I could since Bella had no hope of hearing us but she would probably try to figure out what we were saying by our faces and I wanted her to think I was flirting with this girl.

"Really?" the girl squeaked excitedly.

"Yea. In fact, he wanted me to get your number." I added.

"Okay." The girl giggled. She grabbed my hand and the pen that was on the counter and wrote her number on my palm. "I trust you'll give it to him." She said letting go of my palm. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella's jaw drop.

"You bet." I answered trying to hold in my laughter. This was working! I could tell Bella was mad because I could feel her eyes burning into me as she watched me. I guess Jacob had finally realized Bella didn't care about what he was talking about because he had stopped talking and he was watching me too now.

"Feel free to keep the number for yourself too." Christy winked still smiling at me. At this point I couldn't help but notice Bella get up angrily and walk towards the door, Jacob quickly followed her. It was obvious she was pretty upset.

I retreated back to Emmett. "Come on let's go they're leaving." I rushed him as he shoved his last piece into his mouth.

"What do you think they're gonna do now?" Emmett asked as we walked out the exit.

"I don't know but I think our plan worked a little too well, she looked pretty upset." I said reaching into my pockets for my car keys.

"Hell yea I saw the look on her face, she was pissed, but it proves that she has feelings for you still otherwise she wouldn't have cared." Emmett said while getting into the car.

"Yea, I just hope I didn't push her too far, I need her to know that I'm for her and only her." I started the car and drove off in the direction Jacob had drove.

* * *

Back to Bella's Point of View

"Jake can you take me home please?" I felt bad but honestly I felt sick to my stomach after watching Edward and that stupid pizza whore flirt.

"If you're sure Bells." He answered failing to hide the disappointment in his voice which only made me feel worse.

"Yea I just don't feel good, maybe it was something in the pizza." I lied and he didn't respond. I wasn't sure if he was upset because I spoiled our hang out day by ending it short or if because he knew I just lied to him.

He pulled up to my house after a couple minutes. "See ya later Bells." Jake waved as I got out of the car.

"I'm sorry Jake. I'll call you soon so we can hang out again." I promised. He nodded and then drove off. My anger returned when I saw Edward and Emmett drove up. I needed to avoid Edward so I quickly walked into the house slamming the front door.

"Hey Bells, how was your date and why are you home so quick?" Alice asked. I saw concern in her eyes and Rose looked satisfied that I was home early. Rose obviously didn't like Jacob since we saw him in the grocery store and clearly she didn't want me with Jake.

"It wasn't a date." Was all I muttered. I didn't want to take my anger out on Alice so with that I stormed up the stairs and slammed my bedroom door. I sat on my bed and took a deep breath. I heard the front door close so Edward and Emmett must've came in. I was letting him control my emotions again. He's the one who wanted to keep our relationship strictly professional but he could flirt with girls right in front of my face? In that case, I should've kissed Jake just to piss Edward off.

I heard a light knock on my door, it was probably Alice checking on me.

"Alice I just really want to be alone right now." I sighed.

"I'm not Alice." The velvety voice answered.

"Edward just leave me alone." What did he want?

"Bella I want to talk to you." He answered. I walked towards the door not being able to control the part of me that wanted to let him in just so i could spend time with him but then my logical part prohibited me from opening the door so i just stood in front of it.

"If you need someone to talk to just call up your little friend from the pizza place, I'm sure she'll be thrilled." I snapped. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Ok I deserved that." He paused, "but Bella I only did that for you."

"Gee thanks, I feel really special." I muttered sarcastically. I could feel the tears forming, great as if I already hadn't cried enough over this guy.

"Just let me explain. Bella I really care for you and if you care for me please open the door and hear what I have to say." Edward pleaded. I hesitated as I wiped a couple tears away from my eyes, but I opened the door.

His emerald eyes bore into my brown ones. "Hey you opened. Guess you care about me." He gave me a careful smile.

"Unfortunately." I answered getting control over myself, there was no way to deny it. Edward put a hand on the doorway and leaned closer to me. I could smell his faint scent of cologne and it was too late to stop my heart from racing off from being this close to him. I looked down, "So what did you wanna talk about?"

"Bella I'm sorry that you I got you upset by flirting with that girl, it was Emmett's idea anyway. I'm sorry I was a total idiot and told you I wanted to keep our relationship professional because I can't help but think about you all the time, not to mention how living with you only makes it harder and then when I had to watch you go out with Jacob, you had no idea how bad I wanted…" and that's when it happened. I had no idea what had come over me, one second I had looked up, watching Edward's lips move as he apologized then the next second my lips were crushing his.

He immediately started kissing me back, connecting his arms around my waist while I slicked one arm around his neck and let my other hand knot itself in his hair pulling myself closer to him. Our lips continued to move with each other so I was surprised when he broke our kiss and pulled back looking into my eyes. Did I do something wrong?

"Bella you're beautiful and I don't think I can't lie to myself anymore, I want… no need to be with you." He said giving me his favorite crooked smile.

"Edward Cullen I feel the exact same way about you." I smiled back and he pulled me back into another heated kiss. Our lips didn't separate as Edward backed me into my room and against a wall. I couldn't believe it, I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I was awake. Edward wanted to be with me, I had only known this guy three days and was already completely crazy over him. I had definitely never felt like this towards anyone before.

I felt Edward's tongue trace my lips right before we heard Emmett.

"Bella." Emmett called. "Your father's on the phone for you." Wow, I guess I hadn't heard the phone ring while I was kissing Edward. We pulled away from each other and I tried to gain control of my breathing. Edward kissed my forehead once before letting go of me so we could go downstairs.

We walked into the living room and Emmett handed me the phone. "About time, you've must've been quite absorbed for me to have to call you three times before you come down." Emmett teased with a big grin on his face. I felt myself blush a brilliant red.

"Shut up." Edward mouthed to him.

I took a deep breath then spoke into the phone. "Hey Dad, what's up? What do you need?"

"Hey Bells I just wanted to let you know I'm most likely going to be home by tomorrow night. We've captured the guy we were after and just have to finish up some minor business over here. I'm planning on catching a flight early tomorrow morning then maybe when I get home maybe we can go to dinner, just the two of us. There's some stuff we need to talk about." I had a gut feeling that something was wrong but I didn't want to question Charlie right now, I was probably just imagining things.

"Sure Dad see you then." I hung up the phone and looked up to see Edward analyzing my face.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I answered as I snuggled into him on the couch. After all, what's the worse Charlie would have to talk about?

**A/N: Edward and Bella can finally be together, YAY but what does Charlie have to talk about?! I would love some reviews please! We'll see what happens ;]**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM.**

**A/N: Hey guys sorry for not updating in a while. I had a major cause of writer's block and last week I went to Special Twilight Screening in San Diego and got to see Rob, Taylor, Kristen and all of them in person. Anyways I hope you like the new chapter.**

"What's the plan tonight. Bowling? A movie?" Emmett asked.

"Um I don't know what do you guys wanna do?" I shrugged then laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"I have an idea Bella." Alice started. I was surprised when she finally spoke. Her and Rose had been fairly quiet texting on their phones while we all watched t.v. "How would you feel about a party?"

"What like a birthday party?" I asked and Alice looked at Edward, watching to see his reaction.

"No more like a house party." She responded and I felt Edward tense.

"Alice that would be irresponsible. We're supposed to be watching over her not throwing parties and taking her clubbing."

"Correction Edward. You, Emmett and Jasper are supposed to be watching over her, me and Rose feel that as her best friends, we feel obligated to help her throw a party while her dad's gone. I mean, come on, you only go through high school once." Alice looked at me now.

"Actually I think Edward kind of has a point…" Jasper started but was cut off when Alice turned to give him the biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever seen, she even had her bottom lip protruding out in a pout. "Unless Bella wants to." He added and Alice gave him a mischieveous smile.

"Guys I already said…" Edward wasn't able to finish.

"Shut it Edward, it's Bella's choice to make." Rose snapped. I turned my head to look at Edward. I honestly didn't care too much about a party, I would probably be with Edward the whole time, why not let Alice and Rose have their fun?

"So what's it gonna be B?" Emmett smiled probably already knowing what my answer was.

"Sure why not." I shrugged.

"Yes." Alice cheered.

"But no more than fifty people, and the place can't be wrecked too bad my dad's coming home tomorrow." I warned and Alice nodded excitedly.

"Don't worry Bella, me and Rose already sent out some texts and requested a couple favors, me and Rose have pretty much taken care of everything. I'll just forward the text to some more people." Alice got up and ran into the kitchen taking Rose with her.

"What did I get myself into?" I asked as I stretched my neck so I could plant a gentle kiss on Edward's lips.

"Come on B, you should be pretty happy, your party's gonna be crackin." Emmett winked and Edward rolled his eyes. "After all, the Cullens are known for throwing the most memorable parties, isn't that right Edward?" He grinned.

"Yea." Edward answered running his thumb up the side of my arm. I felt a twinge of jealousy for thinking that girls had probably thrown themselves at Edward at their previous parties. "But they were never more than parties to me." He whispered in my ear, sending a shiver through my body.

"It's too bad the academy is so strict otherwise there'd be a party every weekend at the Cullen's place." Emmett laughed and Jasper joined in.

"What do you say we go somewhere and talk?" Edward breathed into my neck. Jeez did he know what he was doing to me? I could feel parts in me awakening for the first time. Afraid that my voice would crack when I answered, I bit my bottom lip and nodded. As soon as we walked out of the room Alice stopped us.

"Where are you two going?" Alice asked narrowing her eyes.

"None of your business shortie." Edward answered messing with Alice's hair.

"Well sorry to be a cock block Eddie but we have to go get ready, people will be coming soon." Alice grabbed my hand and started pulling me away. I looked back at Edward to get one last peck and Alice sighed.

"Come on Bella you'll see him later." Alice urged. I felt Edward smile against my lips but before I could do anything else Alice was practically dragging me up the stairs.

* * *

Alice dressed me in a strapless midnight blue number, I didn't argue since it went to just about my mid-thigh and showed just enough cleavage that I didn't look like I was showing off. She slipped on some matching heels that I had protested against but she persisted that since it was my party I had to look the best, which was stupid because that wouldn't happen with her and Rose there. Rose didn't bother too much with my makeup saying that since it was gonna be dark, nobody would really notice the detail, so she settled for light eyeliner and outlined my eyes with mascara and a light coat of clear lipgloss. When she was finished she smiled proudly at me saying I rocked the natural look. Alice had slipped into a black mini skirt with an off the shoulder pink top that showed about an inch of her flat stomach with her beloved black heeled boots. Rose, on the other hand, was wearing the tightest jeans I've ever saw that made her legs look even more perfect and defined her slim waste. She wore a sparkly silver halter top and matching silver stilettos with it and I knew Emmett would definitely be all over her tonight.

Of course it didn't take long for my new best friends to ask about me and their brother.

"It's too bad none of us are single, there's probably gonna be a lot of cute ass guys here tonight." Alice said as she looked up at me as we were adjusting ourselves in the mirror.

"I probably wouldn't cared if there were other guys here even if I wasn't with Edward." I shrugged, it was true, I didn't really want to be in a relationship or even a hookup until I met Edward.

"So you guys are official then? Tell us what happened after your date with Jacob." Rose pressed as she reapplied her lipgloss.

"For the hundredth time Rose it wasn't a date. We're not official but we want to be together. One thing is for sure, I'm not going to screw this up." I answered playing with a curl.

"I'm sure Edward wouldn't mind if you screwed him." Rose giggled under her breath and Alice elbowed her while I blushed.

"Anways." I paused. "I just want you guys to know I have never felt so intense about someone before, especially someone I haven't even known that long."

"Mmm you got it bad." Alice murmured and it didn't take long for us to start laughing.

* * *

There was clearly more than fifty people. Almost every senior was here along with some juniors and even a few underclassmen. I didn't even know this many people. Rose had told us how she had made a quick call to one of the best bartenders she knew to make drinks tonight and Alice had asked the guy from our Calculus class who was in love with her to DJ, she said he was pretty good so I didn't mind.

Since I didn't know more than a handful of people I decided I would stay at Edward's side since I didn't need to go socialize with everybody. Edward had changed into a button up blue shirt with some dark jeans that hung nicely on his body so I could see the outline of his muscles. We made our rounds around my house and I saw the friendly Mike Newton drinking with the rest of the football team in the kitchen with a happy Jessica Stanley hanging on his arm. At least they ended up together, on my first day he had hit on me in gym class, that wasn't so fun.

"We never got to talk." I reminded Edward as I slicked my arm around his neck trying to pull his face closer to mine.

"Yeaa we didn't." He let his lips meet mine for only a short kiss making me pout. "I'll be right back I'm gonna go get us some drinks." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. As I turned around I saw the front door open and Jake walked in with some of friends.

I felt a wave of guilt pass over me as I remembered that I pretty much ditched him earlier.

"Jake." I gave him a warm smile as I approached him.

"Hey Bells, nice of you to tell me you were having a party." Whether it was his intention or not, I felt more guilty.

"Yeaa it was last minute, my two best friends actually threw it for me." I explained, he looked kind of hurt.

"I'm glad you have great best friends." Jake muttered. I'm pretty sure he was being sarcastic but I couldn't tell because the music was booming in my ears.

"Well I just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to be a jerk about it if I was but something came over me and I didn't feel well." I moved closer to his ear so he could hear me.

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't that important." As soon as the words exited Jake's mouth they stung. It wasn't important? So he didn't care about our friendship? We used to be the best of friends. Whatever, if he was going to act like a baby then I didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Alright well you guys are welcome to drink anything you want and the DJ is taking requests." I tried to wrap up the conversation and started turning around until I felt a hand on my arm.

"Look Bells the last thing I want is to be on your bad side. I'm sorry if I'm acting like an ass it's just that I was kinda hurt, I mean I've always liked you. Can we just go somewhere and talk?" He pleaded me with his eyes.

Before I had time to answer I felt a hand on the small of my back. "I got you a jack and coke." Edward murmured in my ear as he handed me the drink.

"You know what, I see your kind of busy just find me later or something." And with that Jake turned and walked away.

"Jake wait." I called but he ignored me as he walked towards the kitchen. I felt Edward's lips brush against my neck and instantly forgot about Jake and my heart sped off.

"I think we'll be able to talk easier in my room where the music isn't so loud." I said pulling away from Edward hoping my heart would return to normal.

"Ok." Edward agreed giving me his crooked smile. I grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. I didn't know whether to giggle because I was so happy or scream because I was nervous. I wasn't dumb obviously we were gonna do more than talk.

Edward sat me down on the bed and stood up right in front of me. "Bella I know we only admitted that we wanted to be together earlier today but I want you to know I care a lot about you. I want you to be mine so I can have you to myself and because you're the only girl I think about." His pools of green eyes stared into my chocolate ones. "I want to be my girlfriend officially." He finished.

I don't care how corny it sounds but I felt like I was going to explode with happiness. "Edward ever since I met you, all I've wanted is to be with you. I'd love to be your girlfriend." I didn't want to say anything else because I didn't need to ruin the moment by embarrassing myself. Once again Edward gave him his breathtaking crooked smile and I couldn't help but pull him onto the bad so I could lock my lips with his.

I was perfectly at bliss right now, all I wanted was to stay in Edward's arms.

He lay me back onto the bed without breaking our kiss and it felt like my heart was going to break out of my chest, it was beating so hard. As Edward moved on top of me I felt none of weight. He stopped our kiss only to move his lips to my neck. I had never been this intimate with a guy so I wasn't sure what to do.

I shakily moved my hands to the buttons of his shirt, successfully unbuttoning it. I let my hands trace his perfect sculpted chest then I moved Edward's hands to the zipper on my dress. He had stopped kissing me and was looking into my eyes now.

"You're sure you want to do this?" He asked his eyes melting into mine. "I don't want to rush you into anything."

"No I want to." I murmured. Edward stared into my eyes for a few seconds before bringing his lips back to mine and letting my tongue explore his mouth. As his hands began to unzip my dress, we heard my bedroom door open in a sudden movement. Edward and I both turned to see a shocked but angry Jake.

"Bella… What the fuck..." was all that escaped Jake's mouth. Edward, being a gentleman, got off me as soon as we noticed Jake.

"Jake I know this doesn't look good but if we could just talk…" I was cut off.

"Save it Bella." He said through his teeth and I recoiled, he hadn't called me by my nickname.

"Jake…"

"Shouldn't you be at your party downstairs?" He asked obviously furious.

"Maybe you should leave." Edward growled getting off the bed. I put an arm out in front of him to stop him from advancing on Jake.

"Sure I'm terribly sorry I interrupted you two." Jake muttered sarcastically and then turned to leave.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked stroking my cheek.

"I'm not sure." It was a honest answer. Even though Jake and I weren't that close right now, he was one of the best friends I've ever had and it sucked to have him leave the way he did.

"He was out of line Bella he shouldn't have talked to you like that." Edward was trying to soothe me.

"I guess." I mumbled. At least I still had Edward with me. "Let's go down to the party for a little while, we'll always have later on." I grabbed Edward's hand and winked at him. He gave me a warm, genuine smile and momentarily I forgot all about losing a great friend.

**A/N: Remember the more reviews means the faster the update I promise!! With that said you guys know what to do ;]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to SM.**

**To clear some things up…**

**Edward, Emmett and Jasper are 19**

**Bella, Rosalie and Alice are 18**

**The academy the boys go to is like military/ government training to be professional bodyguards like the secret service, so instead of going to college the boys enrolled and got accepted into the academy.**

**Enjoy the new chapter !**

**

* * *

**

I was actually glad me and Edward went back down to the party. Although I had wanted him so badly, I didn't want to move things along too fast and now that I thought about it, it wasn't as classy as I'd like it to be since I had a party downstairs.

Edward and I walked outside to the backyard where we saw Rose and a bunch of guys drinking while people watched. I didn't realize it at first but they were racing to see who could down their shots the fastest. It didn't take long for Rose to finish first, with Emmett cheering her on.

Since I was already drinking jack and coke I decided shots wouldn't be a good idea since I barely ever drank and I didn't want to explore my limits now. Emmett, however, handed Edward a shot of tequila before we went back inside.

When we entered the living room where the music was coming from, I saw Alice sitting on Jasper's lap on the couch in the living room. Both her hands were in the air, one holding her drink and the other one was swinging with the beat of the song. Jasper would just kiss the back of her neck and smile, it was so adorable, you could tell he loved her.

I wanted to dance with Edward, but I had never danced except that club night and even that was after a couple beers, besides I didn't even know if Edward danced, I hadn't seen him dance at the club. I felt Edward's eyes on me, probably wondering what I was thinking since we were just standing there so I looked over at him and winked before I led him to the dance floor. I saw Tyler and Lauren from my Spanish class dancing and they were practically doing it with the way Lauren was bent over in front of Tyler. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Dancing with Edward was surprisingly calming, feeling his body against mine and they way he moved with me. After about half a song, I turned around so I could face him, I wanted to see his beautiful eyes even if we were dancing, and if that meant dancing front to front then so be it. I liked dancing with Edward though, it had to be a hundred times better than dancing with James. I stared into his deep green eyes until my eyes fell to his slightly parted lips. Unconsciously I bit my lip and he smirked.

"The little things you do to me." He whispered into my neck and I shivered. I opened my mouth, hoping I could answer without my voice cracking until we heard chanting from the backyard.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!..." It kept going on. Edward's attention shifted and he frowned. He grabbed my hand as we headed towards the backyard with Alice and Jasper right behind us.

Great I internally groaned, the last thing I needed was a fight to breakout making someone call the cops then having Charlie find out. He would never let me do anything again. I held onto Edward's hand as we pushed through the people to see what the commotion was about.

The first guy we saw was a guy who had came in with Jake, he was clearly from the reservation due to his similar features. It wasn't Quil or Embry because I remembered what they looked like, this guy was bigger and looked unfriendly. We didn't see who pushed him to the ground but he sprung right back up. He looked like a cocky jerk, the look on his face was obvious he was trying to provoke someone. By what some guys were yelling I'm pretty sure his name was Paul.

As we got to the front of the crowd we noticed who the other guy was, the guy that must've pushed Paul to the ground. It was Emmett.

"I'm sorry I didn't know the bitchwas yours. I was introducing myself, I couldn't help it that my hands slipped." Paul chuckled as he winked at Rosalie who was slightly behind Emmett pulling on his hand, trying to get him to walk away from what was about to be a fight.

"Just back the fuck off before I introduce your face to the concrete." Emmett growled while Rose stroked his palm trying to get him to calm down.

"Afraid she might want a taste of a real man? Come on tough guy you're all talk, don't be such a pussy." Paul continued to provoke Emmett. This time Emmett couldn't resist, he stepped forward pulling his fist back. Instantly, Edward dropped my hand and I saw him and Jasper step in front of Emmett to block his path.

"Get the fuck out." Jasper snarled at Paul while trying to help Edward hold Emmett back. I never saw Jasper so pissed, after all Rose was his younger sister.

"Come on Em the guy's not worth it, he clearly can't handle his liquor, he'll probably pass out soon." Edward murmured trying to calm Emmett down.

Emmett took deep breaths. "Fine but get him the fuck out." Emmett muttered through his teeth before turning back to Rose and putting his arm around her.

Edward turned to Paul. "Get the hell out of my girlfriend's house." As soon as the words escaped Edward's mouth I immediately heard people start whispering or should I say gossiping and I got plenty of glares from girls who were obviously jealous. Since Edward, Emmett and Jasper had graduated last year from Forks High, of course everyone knew who they were.

Paul glared at Edward for a few seconds before answering. "Whatever this is a wack ass party anyways." He burst open the gate on the side of the house that led to the front yard.

I looked at Alice quickly and I think she read my mind. "Party's over! Everyone clear out in five minutes or else…" Alice left it at that as she put on her toughest face. People groaned but headed towards the exits, it was probably because none of them wanted to have to face any consequences with Edward, Emmett or Jasper after what they just saw.

Alice kissed Jasper's cheek and caressed his face, it was amazing how Alice had instantly calmed him down. Emmett however was still taking deep breaths as he sat down on a chair and Rose leaned over to put her forehead to his as he closed his eyes.

Edward walked back towards me and he sighed. "I'm sorry." He mumbled as he pulled me into his arms.

"Why are you apologizing Edward?" I paused. "The way you took control made me kinda hot for you." I laughed teasing him as I ran my hands through his hair.

"Oh really?" He kissed the top of my head.

"Yup." I looked up so his eyes could meet mine. I never got tired of staring into those green pools, they always made me feel so comforted and happy.

"It's tempting but it's been a long night I think we should just go get some sleep." He said giving me one last peck and I nodded, with the Jake drama and everything else, sleep would be a good idea, besides Charlie was coming home tomorrow night.

Although it was just before one, I changed into some PJ shorts and a tank top and I fell asleep fast in Edward's arms as soon as we laid down on my bed, the last thing I felt was Edward's lips brush against my forehead.

* * *

**Meanwhile… (??? POV)**

I dialed Agent Swan's cell phone number and waited for him to pick up. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hello."

"Agent Swan?" There was no turning back now.

"Who is this?"

"I think you should be informed about an issue…" I was surprised he didn't recognize my voice.

"An issue? Tell me who you are!"

"I'll get to that sir, I think you should come home as soon as possible though. It's about Bella…" I figured that after I mentioned Bella I would have his attention so I could tell him everything then I could reveal myself.

* * *

**(Back to Bella's POV)**

"Edward." I moaned waking from my sleepy slumber. I felt disappointed that I didn't still feel his arms around me, I reached my hand out to feel the right side of the bed where he had fallen asleep next to me and was disappointed when I didn't feel anything but my sheet. I opened my eyes. "Edward?" I sat up observing the empty room then quickly got out of bed and peeked my head out of my bedroom door, he wasn't in the bathroom, I tiptoed over to the guest room being careful not to wake anyone. Now this was getting weird, Edward wasn't there and neither was any of his stuff. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach Had he went home real quick and took his stuff with him? I quickly went to brush my teeth and wash my face before I headed down the stairs. I heard two voices talking but neither of them were the angelic velvet voice I wanted to hear, in fact one of them sounded like…

"Dad?" I muttered when I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead." Charlie embraced me and I gave him a weak smile. Edward must've left because my dad came home right?

"You're home early." I mumbled, only then I noticed the other guy who had been sitting with my dad at the kitchen table. His hair reminded me of Jasper's except this guy's was dark brown and he had light brown eyes, I instantly felt myself missing Edward's green ones.

Charlie noticed me looking at the other guy and I must have still had the confused look on my face. "Bells I want you to meet Aaron. Aaron this is my daughter, Bella."

"Hello Bella, it's so nice to meet you. Your father has told me quite a lot about you and I just want you guys to know that you have nothing to worry about, you're in good hands, I have done this many times before." Aaron smiled at Charlie then shook my hand. I was still confused.

"Have done what many times?" I asked, was I still half asleep or was this a dream because I didn't understand what was going on.

"Been a bodyguard of course." Aaron answered politely.

It didn't take more than two seconds for me to connect it all in my head. Aaron was my bodyguard now, what happened to Edward, Emmett and Jasper? How come nobody told me anything? Why was my father home earlier than he said he would be? Did he have something to do with this?

"Dad can I please talk to you in the other room?" I murmured trying to keep my cool, I didn't know if I should be mad yet but I couldn't help but feel pissed off. Charlie nodded and followed me into the living room.

"Dad who the heck is this guy?" I questioned as I revealed some of my anger.

"Bella I think it's pretty clear who this guy is, now that I'm back you don't need three bodyguards anymore, one should do. I decided to hire Aaron as your full-time bodyguard just to keep you safe from the constant threats. I promise Aaron isn't some rookie that will prey on you either." Charlie answered with his hands on his hips.

"What are you talking about?" I shook my head trying to make sense of everything but I was lost. What did he mean?

"Don't play dumb Bella, you don't need to defend him. I was informed how this Edward behaved inappropriately and unprofessionally romantically with you and that is against the rules of his job, therefore I had him suspended. I should had him expelled from the damn academy he goes to but I decided that if he just stayed away, that would be fine. Aaron will be your only bodyguard now since I'm home. He has had more experience." Charlie spoke like he was proud of himself. It made me sick especially when he said he got Edward suspended, I felt like I was going to throw up, Edward didn't deserve any of this was Charlie serious?

"You had him suspended?!" I yelled.

"Don't be angry with me, it was his own actions that forced me to do it. Bells, you should be glad I had him replaced, now you don't have to feel obligated to spend time with him since he was your bodyguard, he can't manipulate you anymore." Charlie had started off sounding angry but cooled down in an effort to calm me but it was far from working.

"Dad I didn't feel obligated to do anything! I wanted to be with him! Your seriously losing it, you think he manipulated me? If anything I tried to seduce him!" I continued to raise my voice and Charlie winced at the last part. Then Charlie's words repeated themselves in my head. 'I decided that if he just stayed away, that would be fine.' I was going to start crying soon, I could feel it. "I can be with who I want!"

"It doesn't matter what you think you wanted Bella, he still acted irresponsibly and unprofessionally and for that he had to face the consequences. You won't be with someone I don't approve of. Aaron will be your bodyguard now and that is final!" Charlie agrued.

I couldn't hold in my anger anymore, I didn't want to say it but I couldn't stop myself. "I hate you!" I said as I was on the verge of tears.

"That's not going to make me change me mind. I don't want that prick getting near you. In fact, I want you to stay away from him from now do you hear me?! He's obviously not a good influence on you, don't think I didn't hear about that party HE threw while I was gone!" Charlie was past angry now and he was bright red. I thought his head was going to explode.

"I'm eighteen you can't keep me from doing what I want! I'm my own person now! And whoever informed you should get their story right before you listen to them again, especially if someone's career reputation is on the line!" I shouted, Charlie was over the line now, he wasn't being protective, he was being smothering, did he not understand he was going to have to let me grow up sometime?

"Under my roof you'll listen to me whether you like it or not!" Charlie protested against me. I hated when he played the 'under my roof' card, it was so unfair. I didn't know how to argue against it, I really had nowhere else to go, I wouldn't push myself upon the Cullens to take me in and I hadn't been in Forks long enough to get to know anybody else too well. I hung my head in defeat now, failing to hold back the tears anymore, it was no use, Charlie was too stubborn.

I turned to head up the stairs but stopped at the top. I felt like I couldn't breath because I had started crying so hard. Charlie had forbid me to see Edward, what was I supposed to do now? Obviously I wasn't going to be able to obey that.

Edward wasn't just some guy, he was different.

I heard Charlie and Aaron talking again and I had to get a hold of my breathing so I could hear what they were saying.

"Sorry you had to hear that, I didn't know she'd throw such a tantrum." Charlie apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I have three younger sisters I understand. You didn't tell her about your promotion though." Aaron said. What promotion?

"Yea I was supposed to talk to her about that when we went to dinner tonight but she's probably not gonna talk to me for a couple days so it probably wouldn't be a good idea to tell her about New York just yet. You don't think I was too harsh do ya?" I heard the tip of doubt in Charlie's voice.

"No. I can't blame you for not wanting her to end up like that Denali girl." Aaron answered. Oh shoot, that was the last thing I needed was for Charlie to know about was what happened with Edward and Tanya, then he definitely wouldn't accept Edward. I had to stop the conversation from going any further.

I take a couple deep breaths to regulate my breathing some more. I knew my voice would still be pathetic and my face would still be flushed with tears but I stormed down the stairs anyways grabbing my coat off the coat hanger and throwing it on along with my shoes.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm gonna meet Jacob for breakfast." I answered wiping my overflowing tears knowing Aaron would have to follow me.

* * *

**A/N: If things were confusing I'm sorry but I need to push the story in a certain direction. LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE to help me update quicker :] I hoped you liked it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine, it belongs to Stephenie Meyers**.

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes I always notice them when its too late.**

* * *

After slamming the front door I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and scrolled down to Jake's number then pressed call. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Jake it's Bella."

"Hey Bells your just the person I wanted to talk to. Look I'm sorry I lost my temper last night it's just…"

"Jake can you please just meet me at the diner across the street from the Newton's store as soon as possible please. I need a friend." I interrupted him.

"Sure sure. Are you okay?" He sounded sincerely concerned, I wonder

what my voice sounded like.

"We'll talk there. See you in ten. Thanks Jake." I hung up before he could ask anything, I was still raw from arguing with Charlie and tears were beginning to slow and I had managed to somewhat fix my breathing.

"Whose this Jacob?" Aaron asked as we got into my truck. It didn't help my anger that I had to deal with Aaron following me wherever I went, it made me miss Edward even more.

"He was my best friend when we were kids."

"Oh." Was all he answered and I stayed quiet, I was not in the mood to talk even though I was about to meet Jake.

"Look I know it's none of my business but I think you should just try to forget about Cullen, I mean it's not the first time he's pulled something like this." Aaron murmured turning to look at me. I refused to look back at him, I kept my eyes on the road while I drove.

"You're right it is none of your business." I snapped making Aaron keep his mouth shut for the rest of the ride. I got there about seven minutes later and saw Jake's rabbit parked in the parking lot. It made me remember when we were kids and Billy first bought that car, Jake had vowed that he would repair it so when he got his license it would be his.

Aaron and I got out of the car after I parked and walked into the diner. I spotted Jake not too far away since he sat at a table near the front.

"I'll be sitting at the counter if you need me." Aaron reassured and I nodded even though I was still slightly annoyed about what he said about Edward. I mean so what Edward made a mistake, it was different with me right? That's what Edward had said. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, my main focus right now was talking to Jake.

"Hey Jake, thanks for meeting me at such a last minute." I gave him an appreciative smile as I sat down across from him.

"No prob, I ordered us some hot chocolates. You sounded kinda…" He wasn't able to finish.

"Pathetic? Desperate?" I finished for him laying my hands on the table.

"It worried me." He said putting one of his hands on mine.

"I just needed someone to talk to besides Charlie, whose being a total jerk." I felt tears well up in my eyes again as I spoke, remembering what was said.

"What happened?" Jake asked looking into my eyes seeing the waterworks developing. He started rubbing his thumb in small circles on the outside of my palm.

"It's about Edward." I started and Jake instantly stiffened and narrowed his eyes. "No he didn't do anything to me but Charlie got him in trouble and… and… Charlie won't let me see him anymore." I was full on crying now again and I saw Aaron turn around to make sure I was still physically okay, when he saw that I caught him watching, he quickly turned back around.

"Charlie must have a good reason then." Jake suggested.

"Have a good reason? Jake, he's trying to keep me away from the guy who makes me happy." I pulled my hand back as I responded. Jake knew I clearly liked Edward, after all he did walk in on us when we were about to be in a pretty hot situation.

"I know you might not want to hear this but maybe you guys aren't meant to be together, how long have you even known him?" Jake asked folding his arms on the table.

"Not that long but it doesn't matter, whether you wanna hear this or not the fact is that I'm crazy about him. You know, I thought we could meet so you could at least try to make me feel better." I looked away as the waitress came with our hot chocolates.

"What do you want me to do Bells? Push you towards this guy who you don't even know that well while I'm just on the sideline. I'm sorry I can't control my emotions." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Please Jake can we not argue, the last thing I wanna do is lose you too." I put my head in my hands.

"Bells your not gonna lose me." He pulled my hands away from my face. "I'm sorry I got mad it's just frustrating ya know?" Jake gave me an apologetic smile then took a sip of his hot chocolate keeping his hands on the table.

"Yea I know." I paused and gave a weak smile as I closed my eyes to make the tears go away. "Everything just feels like it's a mess now, I guess I should thank you for being honest."

"Um I wouldn't thank me just yet." Jake winced.

"What do you mean?"

"Just don't hate me k?" Jake mumbled as he looked down.

"Of course I won't. What's wrong?" I put my hands on his hands now letting him know I was here for him.

"Last night after I left the party I was pretty angry, I didn't know what to do, and out of anger and resentment towards Edward, I called your dad and told him that I had seen Edward taking advantage of you at a party he threw at your house. I realize how wrong it was now, and I don't expect you to forgive me, just don't hate me please." Jake sat there, his expression looked pained.

I'm not sure how long I sat there with my mouth open, shocked that Jake was the reason for my pain right now. Instinctively I pulled my hands back from comforting Jake and looked away from him.

"I have to go." I got up not knowing what else to do. I certainly could not sit here with Jake any longer, anger blazed in me and the tears that were already there began to fall.

"Bella please." Jake tried to look at my face but I wouldn't look at him. Aaron must have been watching again because as soon as I got up he was at my side, exiting the diner with me.

As soon as we got into the car, I laid my head on the steering wheel, my tears where no longer in my control, it felt like everything was falling apart. I felt Aaron pat my shoulder.

"Isabella I can drive." He murmured and I shook my head sitting up.

"No. I have one more stop before going back home." I quickly wiped my eyes and turned the truck on. I pulled out of the diner's parking lot, not looking back as I headed for my next destination. I must have been driving faster than I realized because I pulled up to the Cullen's house through the small forest in a little over five minutes.

"Where are we?" Aaron asked as I got out of the car. Then his eyes flashed to Edward's shiny Volvo, Emmett's huge Jeep and Jasper's new slick mustang, he knew their cars. "Isabella your father had given me instructions to keep Edward away from you."

"Please just call me Bella." I corrected him. "And exactly, my dad said to keep EDWARD away from ME right?" Aaron didn't answer as he looked at me. "He didn't say keep ME away from EDWARD so you can just wait out here if you like." I didn't wait for Aaron to say anything else. I could disobey Charlie when he was being unfair, I was his daughter, it's what I'm supposed to do.

I walked to the front door and ran a hand through my hair. Under my coat I was still my in PJ shorts and tank top, I not sure what my hair looked like so I put it in a ponytail. I was pretty sure that my eyes were red and puffy from crying a hundred times but I just needed to talk to Edward. I took a deep breath then knocked.

I heard someone skip to the door and I opened it to see Alice. When Alice saw me her eyes widened and she grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I guess I must've looked terrible.

"Oh Bella!" She held me in our hug as she rubbed my back.

"Alice." I sighed in her arms. She made me feel comforted and I felt a little better.

"Come on, come inside." She ushered me in. Her eyebrow rose as she noticed Aaron leaning on my truck before she shut the door.

"The new bodyguard, apparently Charlie thinks I need a permanent one now." I explained.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Alice asked looking at me with worried eyes.

"No but I wanna talk to Edward." When I said, I noticed Alice kind of hesitate. "Can I?"

"I don't know, we haven't seen Edward since he got home from the academy with Emmett and Jasper early this morning. He's been in his room since then, but I wouldn't blame him after what Emmett and Jasper said what happened at the academy." She answered.

"Oh." Was all I was able to say.

"But you might be just what he needs." Alice smiled at me but it didn't reach her eyes. I nodded and headed for the stairs.

"His room is last on the right." Alice piped.

As I walked to Edward's room, I felt a yearning, I couldn't wait to see him and have him hold me in his arms as everything else just faded away. I stopped in front of his door and took a deep breath before a thought hit me. He was probably mad about being suspended from the academy, after all that is his career choice, did he blame me? Did he even want to see me? If he had wanted to see me wouldn't he have left a note or sent me a text or something? Now I was scared to knock.

I don't know how long I was standing in front of Edward's door but I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned and saw Jasper walking down the hallway towards me.

"Hello Bella." He greeted.

"Hey Jasper, I just came to talk to Edward about what happened. I hope I didn't get you and Emmett in trouble too." I responded, looking down at my feet.

"Emmett and I are fine." He reassured me.

"And Edward?" I was scared to hear his answer.

"He's dealing." Jasper shrugged. "The academy gave him a steep choice to make." That didn't make me feel any better.

"Well I guess I should talk to him." I suggested.

"Bella, just so you know, you and Tanya were completely different. All of us saw it, Edward looked at you more deeply than he ever could with Tanya." Jasper said before turning and heading down the stairs.

I smiled a little bit but turned back to Edward's door. I told myself to stop being such a coward and just open the door already but instead I knocked.

"Alice I already told you I'm not hungry." I heard his velvet voice sound a little bit annoyed.

"I'm not Alice." Was all I answered and a few seconds later Edward opened the door in a swift movement.

"Bella." He sighed and I couldn't stop myself as I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him. I felt him lay his head on mine and take a deep breath.

"Bella I'm glad you're here we need to talk." He murmured into my hair. I pulled back to look at his eyes and they were burning with a different kind of intensity. Too many thoughts starting running through my head, should I apologize? Should I just let him talk?

"I'm sorry about what my dad did. Jake confessed to me earlier that he told Charlie about us out of anger. I can't believe Charlie had you suspended. We have to think of what we're gonna tell him because right now I'm not allowed to see you." I said as he put a strand of my hair that was in my face behind my ear.

"Bella just calm down." Edward murmured.

"Calm down? Edward I'm worried, how can you just stand here and tell me to calm down?"

"Bella I've stayed up for the past seven hours thinking." Edward said holding one of my hands.

"Thinking about what?" I was confused again.

"The academy is willing to oversee this incident of me and you due to all my other accomplishments at the academy. If this was put on my file, my reputation will never be the same, they already have the Denali case on record and if this was recorded to then I might never be taken seriously again." He explained as he looked at me but not at my eyes.

"That's great, so they're gonna push it aside?" Now we would just have to focus on making Charlie come around.

"They'll push it aside if I cut my ties with you."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry but it had to happen, don't hate me there's hope! I know they just got together but Edward's career is at stake. We'll just have to see what happens. I'll try to update by friday but you guys gotta leave some reviews :]**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight still isn't mine :[**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!!**

* * *

I stood there dumbfounded. If he was planning on choosing me over the academy, which he wasn't by the look in his eyes, he wouldn't be acting as distant as he was right now. "So you're breaking up with me?" I asked in disbelief. We had just gotten together for Christ's sake!

"It's the only way I can still continue at the academy. They would rather have us never be together but if we really had to be together then we'd have to wait until I graduate from the academy and I can't ask you to wait four more years for me, that wouldn't be fair for you Bella."

"It's done then..." I meant it to be a question but it hadn't come out like one.

"We'll be mature adults about this; I mean we'll probably see each other from time to time since you're best friends with Alice and Rose. Bella, you deserve to find happiness with someone who won't cause you pain. Just know that I don't regret my time with you, I'm just sorry it had to end like this. I guess I never learn from my mistakes." His eyes flashed to my red and puffy ones then looked down at my mouth.

I couldn't think of anything to say. I felt the big lump in my throat as I struggled to not break down in front of him. I desperately searched for something to say.

"You deserve to be happy too." I mumbled looking down at his feet. It was the only thing that came to mind to say.

He lifted my chin and gave me a warm smile. "Trust me, you'll forget about me in no time. You should get home before Charlie finds out where you are."

I nodded and stepped back.

"Goodbye Bella." He finished finally meeting my eyes and seeing the tears that were betraying me.

"Bye Edward." I turned around as he closed his door and was surprised that I didn't trip when I practically ran down the stairs.

As I passed the living room I saw Rose and Emmett sitting on the couch opposite of Alice and Jasper but I couldn't talk right now, or even say hi, I knew it wouldn't be long before the sobs escaped my chest.

As I zoomed through the front door to my truck, I tossed my keys to Aaron. I wouldn't be able to drive with my eyes clouded from tears, especially since I was about to break. He glanced at my face quickly then went to the driver's seat.

"Bella whatever happened I'm sor…" Aaron tried but I interrupted.

"Just take me home please." I cut him off. I didn't need him to apologize for seeing how pitiful I was or say I told you so. I heard Alice and Emmett call after me as we sped off. The sobs started to erupt from my chest and I let them, I was too tired from holding them back so many times today. I couldn't help but only think of one thing, Edward didn't want me anymore.

* * *

The whole rest of Sunday I stayed in my room. From time to time I would rotate from crying, to reading Withering Heights to calm me back down and laying on my bed, staring at my ceiling just thinking.

Charlie had sent Aaron up with food but I had barely touched it. Aaron had probably thought I was some crazy bipolar girl since I hadn't done much but cry in front of him.

I remembered how I had told Charlie how I hated him and it made me curious to how he was dealing with my tantrum. When Aaron came to ask if I needed anything else, I took the opportunity since I wasn't crying to ask him about Charlie.

"What's my dad doing?" I simply asked putting Withering Heights away.

"When he's not telling me the pros and cons of New York? Sitting and watching the game downstairs." Aaron answered.

"Do you think what my dad did was right?" I questioned.

"Um it's complicated, but I understand both sides. Last year my dad prohibited one of my sisters from seeing her boyfriend because my dad said besides football, the boy had no future going for him. Anyways, me and my sister were pretty close and I saw how unhappy it made her, kinda like you. Her and my dad didn't talk for two weeks, she didn't break it off with the guy and I saw how it hurt her that she had to hide it from my dad. When my dad finally realized for himself how he was only hurting my sister, he made a deal with her that they could be together if my dad got to spend more time with the guy to see what he was like. My point is that I think your dad is just trying to do what he thinks is best for you, he'll come around soon." Aaron gave me a hopeful smile.

"That's just it, Charlie won't come around, he's the most stubborn person I've ever met. He'll probably just move us to New York just so I can be farther away from Edward." I said massaging my temples.

"Honestly speaking, I don't think your dad is set on going to New York. He seems like the type of guy that wouldn't be comfortable outside of his familiar surroundings. You're a senior right? So you're gonna be going off to college soon, I don't think he'd want to be in New York all by himself just for a job promotion. If you really like Cullen so much I guess you should fight for you two but just be careful…" Aaron warned.

"How can I fight for me and him when Edward wants to move on? The academy gave him a choice of continuing a relationship with me where they would expel him for a second offense on his record or he had to break his ties with me meaning they wouldn't file it and he could continue there." I mumbled looking out the window. I didn't want to remember the words he said, it would only make me sad again.

"It's his loss then." Aaron gave me a warm smile. I knew he was just trying to be nice but I wanted to be alone again.

"Well thanks for helping me feel a little better but I think I just need some more alone time. All I've done since you came is cried, you must think I'm an emotional wreck." I chuckled at the last part.

"You're a girl, I expect it, especially with my three sisters." Aaron shrugged leaving my room.

* * *

As I packed my books into my book bag the next day for school, I found the emergency button that Edward and Emmett had given to me. I didn't look at it for more than three seconds before I threw across the room where it bounced off the wall and rolled on the floor.

When I was finished getting ready, I walked downstairs to see Charlie making scrambled eggs and toast, although it smelled pretty good since I hadn't really ate dinner yesterday I just grabbed a granola bar, I was still mad at him.

I drove my truck to school with Aaron in the passenger seat. He had told me he would spend his day in my school library during to my classes to pass time. After I parked we parted ways and I made my way to my locker.

"Bella!" Alice chirped and running to me and pulling me into a hug.

"Hey." I gave a weak smile hugging her back.

"How are you this morning?"

"Alright I guess." I answered; at least she didn't mention him directly.

"That's good because as your best friend, I don't want to see you unhappy. Speaking of being unhappy, I have the perfect cure, what do you say after school we go get manicures and pedicures on me?" She eyes lit up as she came up with the idea.

"That's nice Alice but I don't really feel up for it. Anyways, Aaron would have to follow us around."

"Who's Aaron?" Rose asked as she appeared on the other side of me.

"My new bodyguard."

"Oh, have you guys seen the new kid? I swear I've seen him somewhere before." Rose murmured biting on her lip.

"What does he look like?" Alice questioned not too interested, after all her and Jasper were in love.

"Blond hair, I think his eyes were blue, he's from California." Rose responded. "He walks around like he's big shit."

"Why do people move from all these big cities to a small town like Forks? I don't get it." Alice mumbled as we parted ways with Rosalie, walking into our first period.

Me and Alice sat next to each other like always and my eyes fell upon a blonde guy talking to the teacher, he was probably the new kid Rose had mentioned. His back was facing me and I couldn't help but think how his back muscles were similar to Edwards.

"Welcome to Forks High Mr. McCoy, I believe there's an open seat next to Ms. Stanley, behind Ms. Swan." Mr. Lewis gestured towards me and I saw the guy turn around. I took a sharp intake of breath as I realized it was James, the pervert from the club. Alice must have felt me stiffen because she gave me a questioning look.

"Hey beautiful." James winked as he walked by me, leaving about an inch of space between us. I looked at his nose and James must have been wearing makeup or healed super fast because I could see the slight shadow of the bruising from when Edward punched him.

"Do you know him?" Alice asked, raising her eyebrow.

"That's the guy from the club, the one that practically molested me." After I said it, Alice gasped and shot him a dirty look. I kept my attention forward; maybe if I just stayed away from him, he would leave me alone.

Five minutes into the lesson I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see James smirking.

"I seemed to have forgotten my pencil; do you have an extra one?"

"Nope." I lied and turned around. I turned around and heard him murmur something.

"Still feisty I see." He chuckled and I scowled, this guy was seriously a creep. The rest of first period went by slowly, but thankfully I didn't have James in my second, third or fourth period.

At lunch Alice and I met up with Rose at their usual table in middle of the cafeteria.

"Rose, the new kid is the perv from the club!" Alice exclaimed as we sat down.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Rose tapped her temple. "I knew I had seen him before. Ew, anyways are we going to go get manicures and pedicures after school?"

"No, Bella doesn't feel up to it." Alice answered biting into an apple. Rose turned to me.

"Let's stay at your house then. On the way over me and Alice will pick up ice cream, cookies, gummy bears, chocolate and all that good stuff." Rose suggested.

"Yea and then we can watch movies while we stuff our faces and just forget about everything else." Alice's eyes had lit up again and this time they were both looking at me with childish smiles.

"Alright fine." I gave in and they high fived each other.

* * *

"Don't go in there! No not alone!" Alice yelled at the TV. as we watched a scary movie.

"People always do the most stupidest things in scary movies, why would you go out to the middle of nowhere, and go wonder around by yourself? It's unrealistic, nobody is that dumb." I said bitterly. Alice and Rose just looked at me. I felt bad I probably wasn't being fun but I was past the crying stage of a break-up and now I was in the bitter and pissed off stage.

"Let's watch something else then." Rose proposed while putting popcorn and M&M's in her mouth at the same time.

"Yea and I think I have an idea." Alice paused as she looked in her bag going through DVDs. "Since Bella is feeling so tense I think we should bring out the big guns, something that'll make her crack." Alice had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Titanic!" Alice and Rose exclaimed at the same time and I groaned. As if I wasn't emotional enough yesterday, Titanic always got to me.

"Don't let go of Jack Rose!" Alice still yelled at the t.v. even as she was on the verge of crying.

"I..I love…th…this…mov..ie." Rose murmured between sniffles. I would grab a tissue every now and then from the tissue box on Rose's lap, letting my tears fall silently. "Why do girls watch this movie if it just makes you guys cry?" Aaron asked as he walked in, sitting on a single chair since we took up the whole couch.

"We're not crying because we're sad, well a little part is sad because Jack dies but it's mostly because of the romance. You can't get more passionate and romantic then that." Alice explained looking at Aaron like he was dumb.

"Sure. Um Bella I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." He said hurrying to get out of the room where we were crying.

In the last couple minutes of the movie, we heard Alice's phone vibrate.

"Hello?" She answered. We couldn't hear exactly who was talking to her but it was obviously a guy from the deeper voice.

"No I didn't forget and no I'm not crying Edward." Alice quickly defended herself and my heart stopped as she said Edward's name. There was a pause for a couple more seconds then Alice talked again.

"Yea the movie's finishing up right now. Tell Esme we'll be home in the next fifteen minutes max." Alice said before shutting her phone. The she turned to me.

"Esme's preparing dinner, it's Mexican food night, you're welcome to come with us Bella." Alice invited me as she got out her tiny mirror to make sure her mascara hadn't run down her face.

"Um no thanks Charlie's going to be home soon anyways." I sighed wiping under my eyes with a tissue.

"Don't tell me you're never gonna come over anymo…" Alice started but I cut her off.

"It's just too soon." I interrupted and she nodded as Rose patted my back.

"Are you sure you want us to leave you alone with that Aaron guy?" Rose asked making me chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. He's a nice guy, he doesn't mean any harm." I answered before Alice squeezed me into a tight hug.

"We'll see you tomorrow at school then." Alice gave me a hopeful smile.

"If you need anything just call us." Rose said as she threw the empty gallon of chocolate ice cream, container of oreos, empty bag of M&M's and popcorn bag that we had scarfed down away.

I nodded and hugged Rose before escorting them towards the door. I waved as they drove off then walked back into the living room.

"So are those Edward's sisters?" Aaron asked plopping back on the single chair as he grabbed the remote.

"They're not his real sisters but something like a sister." I nodded my head.

"So they're the ones Emmett and Jasper are dating?"

"Yea, Rose the blond one is with Emmett and Jasper is dating Alice, the short always-happy one." I laughed.

"Damn, I gotta give Emmett and Jasper credit. I want Dr. Cullen to adopt me." He laughed back. Aaron sort of reminded me of Jake, with the whole easy friendship thing, it felt natural to be his friend.

"I used to have the same feeling." I murmured.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Bella, but you know what they say, things sometimes get worse before they get better. Aaron seems pretty nice. James makes a reappearance. I hoped you guys liked it, leave reviews for me please so that I can update :]**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All rights of Twi are Stephenie Meyers.**

**Once again I would like to thank my fabulous reviewers for helping me continue, I really appreciate it ;] keep it up!!!!**

* * *

Tuesday pretty much flew by since I ignored James at school and Rose and Alice kept me busy after school by taking me to a new coffee shop that opened up. We sat there for a couple hours just talking while Aaron sat nearby on his laptop. I couldn't help but love them; they were making such an effort to help me heal over their brother. I tried to act better than I felt when I was in front of them but it was hard to not think about Edward. The most I had ever felt about any other guys were just that they were cute but with Edward, I had felt so intense about him. A lot of the time I would drift off and reminisce about how Edward's lips always gave me a shot of electricity and how dancing with him had made me want him so badly, it wouldn't take long for Alice to bring me back to reality though.

So when Wednesday came Alice and Rose kept bugging me all day at school to let them take me shopping in Port Angeles. By the end of the day, I gave in just so they would stop bugging.

Aaron had decided he would just wait outside the stores while we shopped as he played on his blackberry. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when Alice went crazy in the first store adding to a pile of clothes for me to try on.

"Winter's going to come soon so we need to prepare you." Alice smiled to herself as she added a couple of what looked like very tight skinny jeans. She let me choose a couple items of clothing but mostly it was her and Rose choosing.

"We're trying to change your look a little bit. A little bit of change will help you move on easier." Rose said as she gave me a reassuring smile. I nodded knowing that it would just be less exhausting to argue against her and Alice and just do what they wanted.

After trying on 8 pairs of jeans, 5 jackets, 9 shirts and 6 sweaters I saw Alice slip the lady her American Express card.

"Alice no this is too much." I protested.

"Bella it's a gift and I would be terribly hurt if you refused it. Besides if you don't let me spend money on you then I'll just spend it on something useless so you're helping me." She grinned pleased with her explanation.

"Okay but let me buy dinner or something then." I suggested.

"Alright but that's all cause we're the ones taking you out!" Alice piped.

In the next store Rose and Alice started another pile for me. It included about 10 scarves, beige uggs, black uggs, four cute blazers, a couple long sleeves and more shirts. This time Rose handed over one of her credit cards. I looked at her and opened my mouth but she spoke first.

"If Alice gets to buy you gifts it should only be fair that I get to too. I never get to spend money on anything anyways, Emmett always insists on buying me everything. All you need to say is a nice thank you and when winter comes, you'll have to wear the stuff."

"Thanks and I'm not gonna make any promises." I narrowed my eyes playfully.

When we left the second store I had a total of twelve bags, Aaron surprisingly offered to carry half of them while us girls split carrying the rest. It was already 6:30 so I insisted that we stop at a nearby restaurant to grab some dinner. Alice and Rose agreed but vowed that this wasn't the last of our shopping trip, we would continue another day.

We ended up eating at a restaurant called Bella Italia, which wasn't too crowded so we were seated quickly.

As the hostess sat us and handed us menus we saw Aaron head off to the bar seats so Rose spoke up.

"Come on Aaron, don't be a stranger, come and sit with us." Rose invited him as he walked to the bar alone. He turned to look at us and even though he hesitated, I knew he wanted too; he had made it pretty clear that he thought Rose and Alice were pretty hot and my friends seemed to think he was a good guy.

"We won't take no for an answer." Alice added making Aaron smile as he turned over to join us.

"If you guys insist." Aaron grinned.

"It's not like we bite…" Alice giggled.

"Hard." Rose added then gave a friendly smile. They were acting so friendly towards Aaron I knew they wanted something, I mean they were nice to the boys at school, well the boys who didn't try to molest them, but they weren't this nice to someone they barely knew unless they wanted something.

"Tell us about the academy Aaron." Alice piped confirming my suspicion.

"What are Emmett and Jasper like at the academy? Do they behave?" Rose joked.

"I'm a third year so I don't really have any classes with them but from what I know they work hard. I met them at orientation and they seemed like cool guys." Aaron answered smiling. He clearly liked the attention.

"Who do they spend time with then? Are there a lot of girls attending the academy?" Alice pushed.

"Well the girls at the academy aren't really attractive so you have nothing to worry about. Most of them are pretty manly since they have to be a bodyguard and do missions sand stuff. None of them look like Angelina Jolie sadly." He laughed and Rose and Alice joined him.

"We just wanted to make sure since the boys spend a lot of their time there." Rose said as she finally looked at the menu.

"Rose you would be the last person I would think who needs to worry or be jealous, I mean you have Emmett wrapped around your…" Alice stopped and her eyes widened as she looked towards the entrance of the restaurant. We all followed her gaze.

"Holy shit." Rose muttered.

I looked over to see a strawberry blond wearing a jean skirt and a pink sweater as she took off her big white coat. Weren't her legs freezing, was she crazy? I had to admit she was pretty though, her eyes seemed to glow as they looked almost gold. Her long wavy hair continued until her lower back, she wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie but she could pass for a model too. She was standing next to a tall big guy in a suit, he was probably her bodyguard. She smiled at the hostess and her white perfect teeth seemed to be blinding.

"Wait isn't that the Denali girl?" Aaron asked looking confused.

"Just act natural and maybe she won't notice us." Alice whispered.

"Alice that's Tanya?" I asked still uncertain. Aaron had said that was the Denali girl and Denali was Tanya's last name. If that was Tanya I had no idea why Edward had liked me because I was the opposite of her. She looked like she would be the head cheerleader type while I was… me. Before Alice could answer I heard someone gasp then followed by a "no way!"

"Alice Cullen? Wow, what are the odds! Rose, is that you?" Tanya made her way over to our table with a bright smile on her face. Rose grimaced but then composed her face into a polite smile before turning around.

"Tanya what a surprise! What are you doing in Port Angeles?" Rose got up to hug Tanya even though it was clear she wanted to avoid her.

"I wanted to get out of Alaska so I decided to do some traveling. My flight landed a little bit ago and I was hungry so here I am. Where are the boys?" She asked most likely only curious about Edward's whereabouts.

"They're off training in Seattle; they haven't been home in a couple of days." Rose lied.

"That's too bad I didn't get to see all of you. Who are your friends?" She asked looking at me and Aaron. She seemed nice and friendly but since she was Edward's ex I couldn't help but want to slap her. She was most of the reason why me and Edward couldn't be together because of how she acted after he was taken off the assignment, she had to go get herself kidnapped. In my opinion she looked just fine, she didn't look traumatized but then again I didn't really know her.

"This is Bella and Aaron." Alice introduced us and Tanya stuck her hand out at Aaron and then me.

"Pleasure to meet you guys, I'm Tanya." She smiled again and I felt like she was showing off her beauty but it was probably just because I felt a little intimidated by her looks. She was the competition I had known about but never took seriously.

"Well I should go to my table before the waitress comes; maybe we'll see each other again." Tanya smiled. "Tell the family I said hi."

"We will." Alice fake smiled back while Tanya walked to a table where her bodyguard was sitting. "Does she think we're stupid, she's obviously not traveling around, I mean who travels to here?" Alice asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"One guess why." Rose paused obviously referring to Edward. "I just hope she doesn't try to push herself back into his life."

"I thought she was still in therapy and stuff since everything that happened, how would they just let her travel around so soon? Supposedly she's not in the best state of mind after what happened." Alice murmured.

"You mean when Edward broke up with her?" I asked.

"I meant with her kidnapping but that too I guess." Alice said as the waitress finally approached us.

"What can I get you guys?" The waitress piped giving an extra grin to Aaron. I wasn't paying attention much to the dinner after that, I couldn't help but think of how Edward was once with Tanya. How her fake French tip nails had probably ran through his hair, it made me feel sick to my stomach and I didn't feel like eating anymore. Did he touch her the same way he touched me? Jasper had said Edward felt deeper about me but how could that be when I was so plain? What were Tanya and Edward like when they were together?

* * *

**Meanwhile (Edward's POV)**

Choosing whether I had wanted to be with Bella or stay at the academy was one of the hardest decisions I had ever had to make. I had been such a jerk before we were together and then after only being with her for a short time I break it off. She probably hated me now. Hopefully she wasn't that into me, it would be easy for her no matter how hard it was for me. I couldn't seem to get Bella out of my mind. Every little thing around me reminded me of her it was like I could find some way to connect it back to Bella. I had never felt that way with a girl before, not even Tanya, who I had thought to be my first love. Clearly I was wrong.

Besides Tanya I had never really had a long relationship with any girl. I had never really thought about saying the L word to any girl, except Tanya but that was because she had had she me she loved me and asked if I loved her back. I thought I owed it to her so I had said it. The Bella came along, and I don't know what she did but ever since I had first saw her when I opened the door for her, I felt an automatic pull and yearn to be close to her. I hadn't known her for too long but there was something about her that always made me smile until now. Now every second I thought about Bella, it hurt.

After Bella left that Sunday, I stayed in my room for a couple more hours. I had tried to clear my head by listening to Debussy but I couldn't help but feel sad. Who was I kidding when I told her we would see each other from time to time? She would most likely not want anything to do with me. Alice and Rose were the lucky ones they would still get to see her and spend time with her.

Over the next couple days I was secretly and desperately hoping Alice and Rose would invite Bella over for dinner so I could see her. Maybe seeing her would finally stop my constant thinking of her if I saw that she was doing well and forgetting about me, I would be able to move on since she was happy.

I hadn't told anyone in my family what had exactly been said between me and Bella and I didn't have to. I could tell they had already figured what had happened and although they loved Bella, they respected with my wise decision to put my career first.

Wednesday night we had dinner without Alice and Rose who had said something about taking Bella shopping so it was just Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and me. After dinner I helped Esme with the dishes. Emmett and Jasper could call me a mama's boy all they want but I always felt at peace in her presence.

I opened my mouth to talk but I couldn't find the words. The only thing I could think about was Bella but I couldn't talk about her it would hurt too much.

"Edward you don't have to talk about it." Esme murmured while she handed me plates to dry.

"I feel pathetic. A breakup has never been this hard on me, especially when I'm the one to end it." I sighed. Not that I would ever admit it but besides Alice, Esme was the only one who I would ever tell anything else to. Even though Esme was our adopted mother, she treated us like we were her own and sometimes even better. I was closer to her than Emmett and Jasper but of course, she never showed any favoritism.

"Edward honey, you really liked her, I get it and we all knew it. Give yourself time, you'll move on, you can't expect to lose your feelings for her overnight. You made a very hard choice and I am proud of you for that." She gave me an approved smile as she handed me some silverware to dry.

"I don't know though something doesn't feel right." I paused. "If I had made the right choice I would feel somewhat happy or relieved or something positive at least right? Now I all feel is something pulling on my heart and I can't get Bella off my mind. I've never felt that way for a girl before. Do you think she hates me? Do you think she thinks I made the right decision for myself?"

"I am positive she doesn't hate you. In fact, with what I was informed by Alice, Bella is feeling just the same way you do. When you two were together, Alice explained how you and Bella had goo goo eyes over each other, it's quite entertaining." Esme chuckled making me smile as I remembered Bella's radiant smile when she would look at me.

"What I just want you to know is that you are the only person that can determine what the right choice was for what you did. If you want to focus on your career and what the academy has going for you, you can't blame yourself, you have your whole life ahead on you, but if you think Bella can be a part of it then you shouldn't let the academy stop you, we can always figure out how to deal with that later." Esme explained while handing me the last dishes.

"You don't care about what I choose?" I asked.

"Of course we care about the decisions you make. That's why as your family we will always be here to support you. It's never too late to make the right decision for yourself." Esme said as she tried her hands and placed her hand on my back. "I just want you to be happy." And with that she turned to leave the room. As she passed by the doorway leading out of the kitchen she must have spotted Emmett listening to our conversation.

"Emmett eavesdropping is not very polite." She murmured before going upstairs. Emmett looked at me and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Rose texted me and you won't believe who was at the same resturant as them." Emmett muttered. He wasn't smiling so I knew he was serious about something.

"Who?"

"Tanya." Emmett mumbled and I almost lost my balance. Had I heard him wrong?

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm with Tanya back will there be drama? Edward seems to be having second thoughts. I would like to get about fifteen more reviews before i update again :] Hoped you guys liked it, thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Twilight still isn't mine.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

On the car ride home, I was feeling kind of low from thinking about Tanya and Edward so I let Rose, Alice and Aaron continue talking and laughing while I got out my ipod.

I put it on shuffle mode and was surprised with the song that came on. I must have forgot I put this on here but I had to admit that this was one of the only songs I liked from Demi Lovato probably since it was slow and she actually sang it and didn't yell. As I listened to lyrics I couldn't help but relate. Don't Forget by Demi Lovato.

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

* * *

Thursday went by quickly at school, thankfully James was absent and after school I couldn't hang out with Alice and Rose since I had to check some books out from the library for a new project in government class. I had started typing my assignment on my laptop when I heard a knock at my door.

"Aaron I told you I don't know where the remote is!" I answered not taking my attention away from my laptop screen.

"I may not be Aaron but I know where the remote is. Can I come in Bells?" Charlie's calm and low voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yea it's open." I responded, taken back. Charlie and I hadn't talked at all in a couple days. I had no idea what he would want to talk about.

"Look Bells I think it's time I apologize about this whole situation. Jacob called yesterday while you were shopping with your friends and explained everything to me. He told me how he lied out of jealousy and anger and that none of it was true. He sounded really sorry and regretful about everything." Charlie was looking me straight in the eyes as he paused.

"He should." I mumbled under my breath.

"I hope you can forgive him and forgive me. I know I overreacted about the whole Edward situation but it's just that I know you're growing up Bells and honestly it kind of scares me, I don't want to lose my little girl, it feels like not too long ago you were making mud pies." Charlie looked down at his feet now and I knew that this was hard for him. He never cried but he looked like he was on the verge on tears right now, I sprang up from the chair and crashed into him throwing my arms around him as he laid his cheek on my head.

"Dad of course I'll forgive you. When I said I hate you I didn't mean it I was just too angry. I'm a terrible person." I closed my eyes as I felt the guilt consume me of when I remembered yelling 'I hate you' at Charlie.

"You're not a terrible person Bella, I deserved it." He paused again to grab my shoulders and look me in the face. "From now on I want to try to be reasonable and try to see things from your perspective too. For example, the Edward situation, I think we can come to a compromise about this, maybe I you can arrange for a dinner between us three so I can meet him and we can assign times during the day when he can come over, under my supervision of course and…"

My chest began to hurt again as Charlie brought Edward up. "Dad that's not gonna happen, Edward and I are over." I muttered as I felt tears began to develop. Great, I was going to cry again.

"What do you mean Bells? I'm gonna call the academy and straighten everything out, I'll tell them about the whole misunderstanding if I have to. I don't want to make you unhappy for another minute." Charlie said, clearly not understanding the depth of my words.

"The academy wasn't the only reason we broke up." I refused to get my hopes up that just because Charlie was going to set things straight with the academy that everything between me and Edward could go back to the way it was, like the night of the party.

"Oh." Was all that escaped Charlie's mouth. I could tell he didn't know what else to say so I decided I should help him.

"Dad you mean so much to me, thank you for all you've done. I think what I need right now is a nice hot shower though." I let him off the hook as I went to grab my bag of toiletries, underwear, my PJ's and a towel.

"Mkay Bells I guess I'll go call up the academy." He left my room and as soon as I heard his footsteps fade down the stairs I dropped myself on my bed, releasing what I had grabbed for my shower silently and put my head in my hands.

I wanted to believe that this would make everything go back to the way it was but I kept forcing myself to stay in reality. Edward didn't want me. If it had been just the academy holding us back he would've tried a little harder right? If the academy was the only obstacle he must've not wanted to try to work through it. There had to be another reason he broke up with me... right?

* * *

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes so I got ready and my school stuff together before going downstairs to scarf some down.

"Morning Dad." I greeted Charlie.

"Morning Bells." Charlie answered back.

"Finally sleepy head." Aaron teased sitting on the table with a plate full of pancakes. I stuck my tongue out at him like a four year old. Charlie served me a couple pancakes before grabbing some for himself, then we sat down and ate together.

"Bells, there's something else I need to talk to you about. I had never told you about this but I was offered a promotion after my last successful assignment, lately I've been thinking about it and one major downfall is it's in New York." My heart stopped as Charlie said the words. I wasn't with Edward anymore but I still certainly didn't want to leave. I still had Alice, Rosalie, Jake, the rest of the Cullens and I didn't want my memories with Edward here to fade even though it hurt to think about them.

"I just want to know that I'm turning it down this morning." Charlie finished. I felt awful for feeling so relieved.

"Well I can't say I'm unhappy." I smiled at Charlie before taking a bite of my pancakes and he just chuckled.

Since today was Friday, school went by pretty smoothly. Luckily James had left me alone and I wasn't assigned any weekend homework.

"Let's do something tonight." Alice suggested during lunch.

"How about we just have a sleepover? Carlisle and Esme left for Brazil for a couple days and the boys aren't supposed to come home from the academy until tomorrow, it'll be perfect." Rose smiled, clearly proud of herself for the idea.

"You mean we'll have your guy's huge house to ourselves?" I asked making sure Edward wasn't gonna be there, I still felt too raw about the way things ended to see him, but then another part of me was dieing to see his beautiful face.

"Yep." Alice grinned.

"Ok then." I agreed.

"Aaron can come too if he wants, we have a couple guest bedrooms." Rose said, reminding me about Aaron. I had totally forgot he would have to tag along.

"Maybe I can get him to take the night off. He's always talking about his family, maybe he would wanna go see them tonight or something." I proposed.

"Aww that's a great idea Bells. What's the deal behind you and him anyways?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Aaron?" I started shocked. I couldn't even think about liking another guy right now. I wasn't that kind of girl who immediately liked someone else after being broken up with. "He's like the brother I never had, there are no feelings there trust me, he reminds me of Jake, friend status." I'm not sure if they believed me but they just looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll pick you up from your dad's at four." Alice muttered before eating her yogurt.

* * *

Charlie agreed to let me sleepover in a heartbeat when I told him how the boys were at the academy this weekend. I left out the parts that Carlisle and Esme were also gone and that they boys would be returning tomorrow, he didn't need to know that much. To my surprise he suggested that Aaron take the night off too, Charlie didn't want to force Aaron to endure us talking about boys, doing each other's nails and all the other freshman year things Charlie listed.

Sure enough right at four our doorbell rang. I let Charlie answer it as I grabbed my bag and headed down the stairs. Alice and Rose introduced themselves and Charlie seemed to like them which was a plus, maybe I could get more freedom since I hung out with people he liked.

Once we got into Rose's BMW I saw the junk food they must have bought before picking me up. It included chocolate and chocolate mint chip ice cream, microwave popcorn, M&M's, gummy worms, oreos, brownie mix and a six-pack of diet coke. Just looking at the bags of junk food made me want to go running.

"This isn't all for us is it?" I asked scared that tomorrow morning I wouldn't fit into my jeans. I don't know how Rose and Alice could eat this and not gain weight.

"I don't think we'll eat all of it, we just wanted different chooses, besides it's a sleepover it's what we're supposed to do!" Alice answered giving me a childish smile.

"If we don't have a heart attack first." I added under my breath.

* * *

The sleepover wasn't so bad, in fact I had a lot of fun. Alice and Rose had rented a couple comedies from the video store where Jessica Stanley worked and they had me laughing so hard my eyes were watering. I think Alice had planned a schedule for the night ahead of time because she always seemed like she knew exactly what to do next. After watching two funny movies while eating junk food, Alice wanted us to play charades, where you had to try to act out a word and the other people had to guess it. Alice's laptop would pick a random word from it's online dictionary then each person had to act it out. I always got the weird words like bladder and mortician that i couldn't act out well so Alice and Rose would give up after guessing like a million words.

After that we played what Alice called 'Alice's truth or dare' where each person would be asked an extremely personal truth, the person being asked could either lie or tell the truth, if the person lied and someone caught them in a lie then they would have to do a dare, but knowing Alice and Rose, I never lied. I was too afraid of the crazy dare they might make me do if they caught me lying.

I'm not sure when but after Alice's truth or dare, we all eventually fell asleep on the blanket we were laying on in the living room. The last thing I remembered was Alice and Rose talking about how they were going to take me on the next family vacation, then we all drifted off into sleep.

I could've sworn that I was being moved around in my sleep and someone brush against my forehead but I was too tired to wake up and find out. A little while later I was on a Maui Beach with the Cullen's. Edward had took me swimming and as we got deeper and deeper into the ocean my feet could no longer touch the ocean floor. I felt myself get pulled into a riptide and scream Edward's name. He reached his hand out towards me but I couldn't reach it. He put his head down and pulled his arm back. I screamed his name once more before I sat up grabbing the comforter. Wait, a comforter? I was in a bed, this was not where I had fallen asleep. I looked around the room I was in, one side of the wall was covered with shelves of music with a high quality stereo system. On the opposing wall, it was clear glass. I gasped as I looked into the midnight forest seeing the moon's reflection of the nearby river. I must've been in one of the guest rooms. I looked over at the clock on the nightstand and it said 1:47 am. I felt extremely thirsty so I threw the covers off and tried to tiptoe out of the room. I tiptoed down the stairs and felt the unfamiliar walls in the darkness as I made my way to the kitchen.

As I walked through the dining room I stubbed my toe on a table leg and cried out in a pain.

"Owwwww." I whimpered as I grabbed my toe. Then I heard someone take a sharp intake of breath.

"Bella?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for last chapter!! I think I'll post the next chapter Thursday morning if I can get twenty more reviews? The power is in your hands haha.**

**Thanks again and hope you guys liked it!! :]**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish, I don't own Edward or Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers again, you guys keep a smile on my face and help me continue. Especially those of you who are great enough to review each chapter, I really appreciate it :]**

**Oh and I just discovered some grammar errors, especially in chapter 10, sorry!!!**

* * *

I stopped fussing when I heard the velvet angelic voice breath my name. Was I still dreaming?

"Bella is that you?"

"Edward?" I asked into the darkness.

"Yea. Is something wrong? Do you need something?" As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I could see the concern in his face.

"Um no everything's fine. I was just going to get some water. I always wake up from my nightmares extremely thirsty." I explained as I ran an awkward hand through my nest of hair.

"Just wait a sec, I'll get it for you." He left before I could protest. A couple seconds later I heard him whisper to me from the kitchen. "Do you want some ice for that toe too?" I heard the slight chuckle in his voice and I felt the blood rush to cheeks. Good thing all the lights were off.

"No I'll think I'll recover." I answered embarrassed. He came back to set the glass of water in front of me. I studied his face he sat down across the table from me. He looked a little stressed but his green eyes were just as beautiful as I remembered. And his lips were just as full as looked just as soft… I had to stop myself.

"I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow." I blurted out without thinking. As soon as it left my mouth, I mentally slapped myself.

He seemed taken aback. By the way his eyes lowered I figured he must have thought that I meant I didn't want to see him or I had planned on avoiding him. "Oh um…the academy gave us the night off after everything was squared away." He murmured still looking down.

After everything was squared away, what did that mean? So Charlie had called the academy and explained everything then right? Edward didn't go on so that must have meant that nothing changed, he didn't want to be with me. I lifted the glass of water to drink it as all these questions popped into my head. I didn't even notice I chugged it.

"Wow you were really thirsty." Edward tried to make small talk. I had to control myself a part of me wanted to run over and sit in his lap so I could wrap my arms around him and breath in his scent while another part wanted to scream at him because of the heart ache he had caused me, I still wasn't over him.

"I guess." Was all I muttered.

"Do you have nightmares a lot?" He asked looking sincerely concerned.

"Recently." I answered looking away from him.

"So it wasn't just because you were sleeping in my room?" Edward tried to lighten the mood by teasing but the only part that registered in my mind was that I was sleeping in Edward's room, Edward's bed.

"Your room?" I breathed. I had no idea what my expression looked like and I didn't care.

"Bella relax, it's okay." He soothed giving me an assuring smile. I suddenly felt the air leave my lungs, I had forgot what his smiles did to me.

"It's okay?" I mumbled raising my voice a little, trying to get my head together. How was I ever supposed to completely heal or move on if shit like this happened. I felt kind of irritated.

"Yea, after all I put you there." He said. I didn't get it, was he trying to play my heart even after he dumped me, was it some kind of cruel joke. "I wasn't going to let you sleep on the living room floor. Jasper and Emmett were taking Alice and Rose upstairs and I thought you deserved a bed too."

"You couldn't put my in a guest bedroom?" My words had traces of sarcasm. Out of all places, he put me in his bed.

"Well I remembered how you had once told me how you moved a lot while you slept and the guest bedrooms only have full beds, I thought you would be more comfortable in a king size bed. If this upset you I'm sorry, I was only thinking of you." He said as met my eyes.

"Thinking of me?" His words struck me as I repeated them. I had meant to say them with sarcasm but it came out kind of bitter.

"Yea Bella I don't get it what's the big deal?" His eyebrows frowned with confusion and frustration from trying to see my perspective. He could tell I was frustrated and he acted like he didn't understand why.

"The big me flat on my ass after not being together for more than twenty four hours. Maybe the big deal is that I get how you don't want me even though I've wdeal? Maybe the big deal is that you dumped anted you more than any other guy I've ever met." I took a breath before saying the last part. "Maybe the big deal is that you broke my heart." My voice cracked on the last part and I felt the tears well up. I couldn't look at his face after I said what I did. I laid my head down on my arms that were folded on the table.

As I tried to force myself to hold my tears in I felt a soft touch on one of my arms. "You honestly think I don't want you anymore?" Edward's soft voice came from next to me as I felt him kneel next to the dining room chair I was sitting on. I didn't answer as I tried to concentrate on getting myself together but all I could think about was how his touch sent a heat that reached all the way to my bones. I had missed his touch badly.

"Hey." He murmured trying to get me to look at him. He turned my chair so I could face him then he brought up my chin and looked deeply into my now glossy eyes. He wanted my attention. "Bella Swan I have never met a girl as emotional, clumsy, caring, smart, different and attractive as you. If you think I don't want you at all then you are sadly mistaken." He muttered and when he was finished I closed my eyes to hold the tears that had formed back. Why was he telling me this, it wasn't going to make me feel any better since we weren't together.

"Then why couldn't we have worked it out…" I stopped, I didn't need to finish what I was going to say, I didn't want him to answer, I didn't need to be rejected again.

"Bella for these past 5 or 6 days I've been useless when I'm home. It's embarrassing, my family tries to act like they don't notice it but i know they do. No girl has ever affected me the way you have and we both know that that means something. This might be hard for you to understand but everything about you makes me want to claim you as mine. The way you bulsh over the littlest things, the way you can light up one of my miserablest days with just one of your simple smiles. I thought choosing to stay at the academy would be the right decision but ever since Sunday, I've been miserable. I can't deny the second thoughts I've had about ending it with you. When the academy called me in a meeting earlier this evening and told me how your father had explained everything as a misunderstanding I can't explain the high I got when I thought I was going to be able to be with you again but they still refuse to let us be together since I was your former bodyguard, what your father said helped clear my name but it wasn't enough to change things."

"I didn't expect it to be." I mumbled as a single tear overflowed from my right eye and rolled down my cheek. Edward was still staring into my eyes when he wiped away the tear with his finger.

I didn't move as his hand rose to caress my cheek. I didn't care how much pain this would cause me later, I couldn't and wouldn't resist his touch. My lips parted as I turned to kiss the palm of his hand. My lips lingered there for a couple seconds. I felt his hand freeze, I was scared to look back at his eyes, I had probably taken it too far, he was probably just comforting me out of pity. He dropped his hand and I knew I had to look at him.

When my chocolate eyes met his emerald ones, I saw a different kind of fire burning in his eyes. It was different from the sincere care and concern that had just been there ten seconds ago. I noticed his lips were parted too and as if we read each other's minds, we reached for each other at the same time.

Our lips crashed together, it was pure need and want. I didn't care what would happen later, what was said before, all I cared about was now. I threw my arms around his neck as he connected his arms around my waist. I locked my legs around his hips as he lifted me off the chair. In that moment I felt it all- heat, passion maybe even love. It was obvious how much we had missed each other and how being apart had made us realize that it didn't matter how much we tried, we wouldn't be able to set our feelings aside.

I wasn't aware how our surroundings since I was wrapped up with Edward right now so I was surprised when Edward's lips dropped to kiss my throat and I saw he was taking us up the stairs. I left one arm around his neck and let the other one gently pull on his hair as I breathed his name into his ear. This seemed to drive him crazy and I felt him sped up the stairs even faster before locking his lips with mine again.

Then we were in his room. He set me down to stand as he softly closed the door, we wouldn't need nobody else to hear us, especially Emmett, we would never hear the end of it. As soon as Edward turned to face me again I grabbed him into another heated kiss as we backed up to the bed.

We had paused from kissing and now we were both kneeling on the bed staring each other in the eyes. "Bella you are so beautiful." Edward murmured as he held one of my hands.

"Edward I don't want to be without you." I answered grabbing his other hand to hold.

"Are you sure?" He asked. How could he doubt his hold on me?

"I want this. I want you." I whispered as glanced down at his lips again. He closed the distance between us to plant a gentle kiss on my forehead before meeting my lips again. At this moment I was completely healed, my heart had suddenly mended like it had never been broken. Edward and I were together right now and that's all that I could think or care about. I let go of his hands so I could get his shirt off. When he realized what I was trying to do he helped me. I continued to kiss him as I took my shirt off. It wasn't long before I was only in my bra and underwear while he was only in his boxers. Surprisingly I wasn't self conscious or scared at all to be almost naked with Edward. He had made it clear that he wanted me in the same way I wanted him. I felt ready, everything felt like it would fall into place. Everything with the academy, Charlie, Jake and even Tanya didn't seem to matter anymore. It all faded away, the only thing holding me here was Edward.

I could feel the heat building as our kissing grew more intense and our breaths became ragged.

"Edward I love you." I moaned. After I said it I felt like an idiot. I hadn't meant to say it out loud. It was probably way too soon and he might just think I said it because of what we were about to do. Would he feel obliged tosay it too?

Edward's lips disconnected from mine and he pulled back a little bit so he could look me in the eyes again. "Bella I feel like you are my life now. I love you too." He whispered. At that point, I could no longer hold back the passion I felt for him. Our lips met again as if they were hungry for each others and we started were we left off before we said I love you.

* * *

I woke up feeling the happiest I had ever been. Parts of last night passed through my mind and I couldn't help but smile. I opened my eyes expecting to see Edward laying next to me and I pouted when he wasn't. I stepped out of bed and saw that the only thing I was wearing was one of Edward's t-shirt's that ended at my mid-thigh. I felt a little stiffness in my muscles but it didn't make me unhappy, it was just another reminder of last night. I quickly put some underwear on just as I heard the shower from the bathroom connected to Edward's bedroom shut off. My hair was, like every morning, a mess so I just put it in a ponytail and decided I would deal with it after I took a shower. I had just about finished making Edward's bed when I felt two perfectly muscular arms fit around my waist like a perfect puzzle.

"Morning beautiful." His velvet voice tickled my ear.

"Morning." I said as I turned to allow us to be face to face. Edward was only wearing a towel around his hips and his hair sparkled with water droplets from the shower. "Remind me to thank Rose and Alice for inviting me to sleepover. I owe them." I smiled.

"You can thank them the same time I do." He answered giving me my favorite crooked smile back. I wanted to talk to Edward about where we stood now. I mean we had told each other we loved each other then had an amazing night together even though he wasn't allowed to be with me. What would happen now? He didn't seem to regret last night and he wasn't pushing me away this morning. I knew one thing, I would not be able to lose him again.

I reached up on my toes to give Edward a quick peck but of course, it quickly turned into more. Just as my pulse started to race we heard Edward's door open.

"Bella there you…." Alice began but stopped when she saw us kissing. Edward and I quickly separated as I looked down at the floor embarrassed. To my surprise, Edward grabbed one of my hands to hold.

"We just wanted to let you know there's breakfast downstairs." Rose smirked. I knew what she was thinking, she was planning on squeezing the details out of me later.

"Just come downstairs whenever you lovebirds are ready." Alice eyed Edward with narrowed eyes then quickly threw me a smile that looked like she was trying to hold in laughter, then she quickly shut the door.

As much as I wanted to kiss Edward some more I decided to get in the shower, then I would meet everyone downstairs after. Edward changed into some clothes then kissed me on top of the head and said he'd wait for me downstairs.

I didn't take long in the shower since I was so eager to spend more time with Edward. After I brushed my teeth, I put on some skinny jeans with a white cami and a little midnight blue sweater Alice had bought me. I loved wearing dark blue, it was Edward's favorite on me. After I brushed my wet hair I decided I would just leave it to dry on it's own.

I walked into the dining room to find Edward, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper all sitting there with French toast, scrambled egg and bacon on their plates. They had all politely been waiting for me before they would start eating except Emmett. I guessed he was probably already on his second plate.

I plopped down on the empty seat with a plate of food waiting for me. I blushed as I noticed it was the same seat I had sat in last night right before me and Edward….

"Look who finally decided to join us. I wonder what you could've done last night that would make you sleep in so late." Emmett grinned raising his eyebrows and Rose playfully smacked him on the backside of the head. I felt the blood rush to cheeks again.

"So anything special you want to do today Bella?" Alice asked while she poured syrup on her French toast. Thank goodness she changed the subject.

"Um…" I looked at Edward. I wouldn't mind doing anything as long as he was there with me. I was just about to tell her that when the doorbell rang.

Everyone looked surprise. They didn't seem to expect anyone coming over by the surprise on their faces. After all Alice said Carlisle and Esme would be gone for a couple days. Edward got up from his chair to answer it. I heard him open the front door but I couldn't believe what I heard after that.

"Eddie!!"

* * *

**A/N: Just so we're clear Edward has wanted to be with Bella all along no matter what he had to say on behalf of the academy. With that said, what's going to be the next step for Edward and Bella? Obviously they can't deny their feelings and desire for each other. It's about time fate pushed them back together don't you think? I think it's pretty obvious who was at the front door. Thanks for everything and hoped you guys enjoyed it!! Leave some REVIEWS please that way I can update as soon as I possible :] **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still Stephenie Meyer's.**

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I don't know what my computer did when I uploaded chapter 12 but it screwed up a really important paragraph. I had proofread this chapter twice and didn't see any mistakes before uploading it onto fanfiction. I know you guys probably noticed the mistakes and maybe some didn't make sense. Sorry but this is how that paragraph was supposed to look and sound like.**

"The big deal? Maybe the big deal is that you dumped me flat on my ass after not being together for more than twenty four hours. Maybe the big deal is that I get how you don't want me even though I've wanted you more than any other guy I've ever met." I took a breath before saying the last part. "Maybe the big deal is that you broke my heart." My voice cracked on the last part and I felt the tears well up. I couldn't look at his face after I said what I did. I laid my head down on my arms that were folded on the table.

* * *

**A/N: I got requests for a lemon between Edward and Bella for when they slept together last chapter. Since you guys leave me reviews and support I thought i should give you what you want :] I have to warn you, writing lemons isn't exactly my style but i tried my best. Thanks.**

Edward gently laid me back onto the bed as he lay on top of me. He was careful to not let me feel any of his weight but his erection was another story. I could feel his hard on rubbing against my inner thigh and although I didn't know what I was doing since I had never done anything like this with any other guy, I took action.

I kept my lips connected to Edward's as our tongues fought for dominance. I rolled us over so now I was on top of him. I let one hand pull on Edward's hair while I had my other trace down from his neck to his boxers. I felt Edward groan into my mouth as I pulled his boxers down to his ankles, finally disconnecting our lips only so I could plant chaste kisses on his perfectly sculpted chest. It suddenly felt very hot in his bedroom.

I kept my eye contact with him seeing the same burning passion and intensity in my eyes mirrored with his eyes. Edward started to suck and nibble on my neck and I wrapped the hand that had trailed down his body around his length. Our breathing became heavy and uneven as I stroked his length, quickening my pace.

"Bella... oh god..." Edward groaned in my ear. I knew he was close so I rolled us back over, thankful we were on a king size bed.

He placed himself at my entrance and I have to admit I was slightly nervous about what was going to happen. One of my friends back in Phoenix had told me that of course it hurt your first time, but if the guy was really worth it, he could distract you from the pain. I was happy I would share this with Edward, whatever pain I would feel wouldn't matter as long as I got to keep him as mine.

Edward pulled my underwear down while he continued to stare into my eyes. He seemed to pause, as he removed a strand of hair from my face, was he still unsure that I wanted this?

"Edward... I need you... now." I urged him, letting him know it was okay. With that said he kissed my collar bone before entering me slowly. I couldn't control the whimper that escaped my lips from the pain but I forced myself to concentrate past it.

Edward started to thrust faster and I couldn't seem to control myself as I moaned his name. "Edward... yes... don't stop."

"Bella... so good." Edward answered my moans with his own and I bit my down on his shoulder trying to keep quiet.

This was the happiest moment of my life. I felt everything all at once. The heat, the passion, happiness and contentment and most of all pleasure. After building up, I finally climaxed with Edward's release quickly following mine. I smiled as Edward rolled over to lay next to me. He was amazing and I felt completely blissed out. There was silence for a couple minutes as we tried to control our breathing to get it back to normal, and even though we didn't talk, it wasn't awkward. We didn't need to talk, we knew what the other was feeling.

"Bella, I love you and I don't want you to think I'm just saying that because of what we did. When I'm with you all my problems fade away, I want and need you in my life." He murmured turning towards me. His expression was serious but I couldn't hold back the goofy grin that spread across my face. His words continued to add to my happiness, I wish I could stay in this moment forever.

"You don't know how happy you make me Edward. I love you too." I said as he gave me a breath-taking grin. I could definetely get used to this.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

"Tanya what the hell are you doing here?" I had to admit I was afraid she would try to come back into my life. Ever since Emmett had told me she ran into Bella, Alice and Rose in Port Angeles I was hoping I wouldn't have to see her again. She needed to realize I was in love with someone else now and that me and her were together in a different time and it's over, completely done with now. Supposedly she wasn't right in the head anymore even with a therapist and I felt partially guilty for that, but everyone needs to move on and leave the past behind.

"I was in the neighborhood." She grinned at me. "Come on Eddie I know you have better manners then that, am I gonna have to invite myself in?" It wasn't really a question the way she said it followed but the way she lightly pushed me out of the way to walk into our house.

"Tanya you have no reason to be here. If this is about us, you already we're over there is no us, besides I'm happy with…" I was interrupted.

"Edward Cullen don't you dare say there's someone else." She gave me a glare but then it quickly melted into an attempted seductive look. "I know there is nobody who could take my place in your heart, after all we were each others firsts." She seemed to chuckle at the last part. Bipolar much? I heard someone's fork slam against their plate and I saw Bella enter the room with my brothers and sisters trailing behind her. I didn't want Bella around Tanya, I had to get Tanya to go.

"Tanya none of that matters to me, I know that you can see that I'm over it, so I think its best that you move on and leave before you embarrass yourself anymore." I tried to put it in words so she wouldn't go crazy or something. After all, she was unpredictable. "I'm not asking." I added since she seemed to ignore me as she turned to Bella and my siblings at her sides.

"Emmett, Jasper." She nodded. "The academy seems to have done you well. Alice, Rose. You guys look even prettier than the other night." She gave them a smile and I was beginning to feel sick to my stomach. Tanya definitely had a few screws loose or something, the way she was trying to butter up my siblings. Did she forget how she had went off on them when I had broken up with her? Jasper had a look of disgust on his face, Alice was on one side of Bella with her arm linked with hers while Rose stood on the other side of Alice giving Tanya the dirtiest look I have ever seen her give. I'd thought the looks Rose sometimes gave me could kill but not in comparison to the look she was giving Tanya. Emmett stood on the other side of Bella and put an arm around Bella's shoulders. I looked at Bella and she had her arms tightly crossed across her chest. She looked annoyed as she looked at Tanya; Emmett was probably just trying to keep her calm.

"Oh I remember you, the girl from the restaurant." Tanya said finally acting like she noticed Bella.

"Bella." Bella corrected as she seemed to get more annoyed.

"Yea same different, the girl from the restaurant." Tanya repeated rudely before turning back to me.

"Tanya that is enough you need to get fuck the out." I growled. If she disrespected me, I would be able to handle it but she had just disrespected Bella, that shit was not gonna fly.

"And if I don't?" Tanya challenged before letting a short laugh escape her mouth. At this point I was about to forcefully remove Tanya from our house until I saw Bella stagger forward with a look of pure anger on her face; she looked like she was going to sock Tanya the way she pulled her fist back. Alice and Emmett got a tighter hold on her and held her back.

Tanya laughed. "What are you? Edward's new little girlfriend? Are you his rebound? I'm surprised from first glance I wouldn't have thought you to be a sloppy seconds kind of girl."

"Tanya if you aren't out of this house in the next ten seconds I swear I will …" I didn't get to continue I was interrupted by Bella.

"Look I don't know a lot about you but one thing is for sure. You are one crazy psycho bitch who is only embarrassing herself here. How many times had Edward says it over, when are you gonna realize he doesn't want you anymore? He's with me now and I'm not gonna let him go. You're not wanted here so get the fuck out and don't let the door hit you on your flat skinny ass." Bella finished and everyone including myself was shocked. Tanya's eyes flickered with rage and I could see the words struck her.

"I hope your sure of the hold you have one him because I'd watch it if I were you. He'll get bored in no time." Tanya spat before turning around and slamming the front door so hard that the surrounding windows rattled.

As soon as Tanya was gone everyone breathed a sigh of relief and I walked over to Bella as she stood there, proud of what she said. I gently laid a kiss right below her ear then whispered. "You have no idea how sexy that was." I smiled and I felt her shiver and I knew it had nothing to do with coldness.

She pulled back but kept her hands laid on my chest as she looked at my face. A grin spread across her face and I grinned back, her smile was contagious. My siblings started to leave the room but not before I heard Rosalie murmur something to Emmett.

"That won't be the last of that bitch. She wouldn't have gone down so easily."

* * *

**(Back to Bella's POV)**

Aaron picked me up from the Cullen's at three. Edward had politely invited him in and I introduced them.

"Aaron this is Edward and Edward this is Aaron." I smiled. I was glad they meet, Aaron had become a really good friend of mine and although I wasn't exactly sure of what me and Edward were right now, I thought of him as my boyfriend.

"I hope Bella isn't too much trouble, she always keeps me on my toes." Edward chuckled and but his arm around my shoulders after shaking Aaron's hand.

Aaron laughed. "It's not so bad. She was nice enough to give me the night off to go visit my family." Aaron gave me a thankful smile and I was glad that Edward's friendly smile towards Aaron didn't even seem to falter. They seemed to get along good and I could tell Edward didn't feel threatened by Aaron at all, I wonder if Alice or Rose might've mentioned something about Aaron to him already, that he was nothing more than a friend. Now I would only have to worry about Edward meeting Charlie. Edward was going to stay in my life, who gave a damn about what the academy said.

"What's Charlie up to today?" I asked Aaron.

"He left me a message saying he had left last night to investigate something in Seattle. I'm not sure if he's home yet I came straight from my family's house." Aaron answered. I heard footsteps coming down the Cullen's staircase and turned to see Alice and Rose.

"Aaron!" Alice chirped. She ran over and they did some weird handshake thing. Where had I been when that was thought of?

"Bella why didn't you tell us Aaron was here!" Rose said as she walked over to give Aaron a friendly hug.

"Yea Bella." Aaron teased and I stuck my tongue out at him as I put an arm around Edward's waist so I could lean on him.

"Hey I've seen you before." Emmett murmured coming from the kitchen after hearing everyone, his focus on Aaron. I was guessing that Emmett either meant he remembered Aaron from the academy or from seeing him the day Edward broke up with me. I unconsciously shuddered when I remembered the day and I leaned into Edward more.

"Hey Emmett right? I'm Aaron." Aaron greeted Emmett and stuck out his hand. Emmett shook it then went to stand behind Rose as he wrapped his arms around Rose. I wasn't sure but Emmett seemed a little bit threatened.

"I remember Rose and Alice mentioning you from the other day. A friend of Rose is a friend of mine, most of the time." Emmett said as he kissed Rose's cheek.

"Oh I want you to meet Jasper! Jasper?!" Alice called up the stairs. A couple seconds later Jasper was coming down the stairs.

"What's up Jasper, I'm Aaron. Alice never stops talking about you." Aaron shook Jasper's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Jasper greeted before looking at Alice. She gave him an assuring radiant smile as she hugged Jasper's side. I realized Alice, Rose and Aaron must've gotten close Wednesday night at dinner and on the way home when I was way too busy off thinking in my own world. Aaron seemed to be a hit with all my friends and Edward.

"Rose said that we have some things in common, we should kick it together and stuff." Emmett seemed to warm up to Aaron too.

"For sure, you guys must be cool people since Bella never stops talking about you all." After Aaron said that, everyone smiled, he had them sold.

"I can't do anything too wild tonight though, it's Saturday night, my night off from the academy with Rose and you know what that means." Emmett winked as he laughed at his own innuendo and Rose slapped one of his arms that was wrapped around her but Emmett curved his face towards hers so their lips could meet.

"Get a room." Edward murmured, looking away.

Emmett broke apart from his kiss with Rose to give us a mischievous smile. "That's what I was going to tell you and Bella when I went to go get a midnight snack last night and found you guys ready to do it on the dining room table. From what I heard I'm guessing you guys thankfully made it to Edward's room, I wouldn't have been able to look at Esme's dining room table the same. Note this Bella, the walls aren't concrete thick." When Emmett finished he burst into laughter along with Aaron while I saw Alice, Rose and Jasper try to hold in their laughs and giggles. I blushed so much it felt like my face was going to burn off.

"Emmett shut up." Edward said before kissing my hot cheek.

"What's wrong Bella? You're as red as a popped cherry." Emmett still hadn't stopped laughing but Aaron was controlling himself now, he probably didn't want to offend Edward.

"Shut the hell up perv." Edward snapped. I rubbed small circles on his back with the arm I wrapped around his waist. He looked at me and I had calmed my face so he could know it was okay. It was just Emmett's sense of humor, I would learn to deal with it.

"Are you ready to go?" I turned to Aaron and he nodded as he started to say his goodbyes and 'take it easy' to Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper. I turned and pecked Edward's lips once, twice and then the third time I went for it he turned it into something more. I had barely began to feel his tongue inside my mouth when someone cleared their throat. It was probably Emmett.

"I'll call you so we can do something tonight." Edward promised as he let his arms that had connected around me go.

"I'll be waiting." I smiled and he gave me my favorite crooked smile. A small voice in my head reminded me that Edward and I still had to talk about our relationship, and I hesitantly agreed. I would bring it up tonight, last night might've made things more complicated but what did it matter? Edward had said he wanted and needed me in his life, and I would hold onto that.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the update! Go Bella, someone needed to let Tanya know how it is! Gotta love Emmett right? :] REVIEWS would be nice, I'm planning a twist in the next chapter to help spice it up. Just remember more reviews equals quicker update. Thanks.**

**P.S. I apologize again for any grammar mistakes. I'm always too late to catch them.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Since Twilight can't be mine, I'm glad it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and support. Some of you guys crack me up :] You guys keep me going!**

* * *

When Aaron and I pulled up to Charlie's house I saw his car parked in the driveway. He was home. I knew Charlie wouldn't let me out with Edward tonight unless he met him so I would have to start preparing Charlie.

I walked through the front door and saw Charlie lounging on the couch watching a baseball game.

"What inning is it?" Aaron asked sitting in the reclining chair.

"Bottom of the fifth." Charlie murmured. Charlie turned to me with a comfortable smile on his face. "How was the sleepover Bells?"

"Great, it was a lot of fun." I answered. I tried to not think about the part of the night I spent with Edward and tried to remember the part of the night I spent with Alice and Rose. Of course the more I tried not to think the time I spent with Edward, the more I thought about it.

"Yours cheeks are a little red, you okay?" Charlie asked turning back to the t.v.

"Yea just a little tired." I lied.

"Hold on a sec Bells, there's something I wanted to talk to you about." Charlie remembered as I walked towards the stairs. I stopped.

"Yea Dad?"

"Come sit down real quick." He gestured as he sat up straight and patted the spot next to him.

"I was thinking, this week has been pretty calm with my job and everything, maybe I had overreacted when I had a full-time bodyguard assigned to you." Charlie paused and I looked over at Aaron. Charlie had clearly talked to him about this already, Aaron just sat there with a smile on his face.

"You're pretty much an adult now and although I might not trust other people, I have trust in you. I've decided that as long as your with at least two other people, you won't need a bodyguard present. I figured it would be unfair to make Aaron tag along with you, like when Alice and Rose take you on your shopping trips and stuff. Plus, Aaron could have more of a life this way, I feel bad having his waste all his time here." Charlie looked at Aaron now as he finished.

"It's really no problem. I think of Bella as one of my little sisters." Aaron said but I knew he was probably jumping inside about getting more free time.

"What do you think Bells? You could stay safe with at least two friends?" Charlie questioned.

"I'm not a five year old, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself even if I was just with one friend." I responded and Charlie gave me that crinkly eyed smile.

"Then it's settled." He turned to watch the game again.

"Cool." I heard Aaron mumble under his breath as he turned back to watch the game too.

I took the stairs two at a time and when I got to my room I noticed a blinking red light from my phone alerting me I had a text message.

**Hey beautiful, I'll pick you up at seven to take you out. Is Charlie home? -Edward**

I couldn't deny the smile that spread across my face from just seeing that it was from Edward. I loved how he called me beautiful, he always made me feel comfortable in my own skin. I clicked reply and started to type.

**Hey Babe :] Yea he's home. Where will we be going? -Bella**

I waited for less than a minute before my phone vibrated. I eagerly opened it knowing it would be Edward.

**I'll have to get myself ready to meet him then ;] Nice try but it's a surprise, I want to show you how special you are to me. –Edward**

I could've sworn I felt my heart grow when Edward said he wanted to show how special I was to him, I couldn't be more special than he was to me.

**I can't be more special than you are to me. See you at seven 3 -Bella**

I looked at the clock and it was already 3:30, there was still three and half hours before Edward would be here. I decided to just take another shower to kill time. The hot water calmed my muscles but did nothing to my butterflies. After washing my hair and body, I shaved my legs then turned off the shower.

I knew my hair could look like a haystack and Edward wouldn't care so I decided I would just blowdry it. When I finished blowdrying my hair I went to my closet to pick out an outfit since I only had a towel wrapped around me. I picked a plain white shirt to put on under a vest Alice or Rose must have bought me. I put on my darkest pair of skinny jeans with some beige uggs and looked over at the clock. It was only 4:55. I still had two hours!

I quickly applied some mascara and lip gloss before going downstairs, I still had to prepare Charlie to meet Edward. I had no idea what I was going to say, maybe Aaron could help me. I walked into the living room and plopped down next to Charlie on the couch. He looked me over.

"You look nice. You got plans tonight?" Charlie raised his eyebrow.

"Actually I have a date."

"A date? With who?" Charlie lowered the volume of the t.v. giving me his full attention.

"Edward Cullen." I answered simply. I stared at the t.v. pretending to watch it, I didn't want to look Charlie in the face, I was a coward.

"The Cullen boy? The one that broke up with you?" Charlie questioned sounding a little annoyed.

"There was a misunderstanding, the academy made him end it with me..." Charlie didn't let me finish.

"And now they approve of letting you two date?" Charlie seemed surprised.

"Well..." I didn't know how to answer that, I was going to talk to Edward about what we were going to do about the academy tonight. I looked over at Aaron and shot him a glare, he was watching me get fed to the sharks, he could help me out.

"With all Edward's success at the academy I don't think they would mind a date." Aaron shrugged, looking at Charlie. It wasn't as helpful as I would have liked but it was better than him saying nothing.

"Aaron would accompany you guys right?" Charlie pressed.

"Huh?" I was confused I had said I had a date with Edward not Edward AND Aaron.

"My new rule remember? You have to be with at least two people for Aaron not to come with you. Edward is only one person." Charlie finished. Shit, I had forgot about that. I bit on my lip as I tried to think of what to say, I would have to lie and I wasn't a good liar.

"Good thing we planned a double date then." Aaron smiled at me and I gave him a thankful smile back.

"Hmph I guess a double date would be okay. I want to meet this guy though." Charlie said as he turned the volume back up and his attention shifted to the t.v.

"Deal." I muttered as I kissed Charlie's cheek and made my way back to my bedroom.

I figured to pass more time I would check my e-mail and work on my report that I had started a couple days ago. After answering a random e-mail from Phil, I spent a long time staring at my computer screen trying to come up with something to add to my report that I had started a couple days ago. After only being able to add a short paragraph I saved it then exited it. I took a glance over at the clock on my nightstand to see it was 6:07. Edward would be here in a little less than an hour.

I heard the house phone start to ring but I figured Charlie or Aaron would get it. I was surprised when Charlie said it was for me. Who would call my house phone? Edward, Alice or Rose would call my cell.

I picked up the house phone that was in my room and as I said "Hello?" I heard Charlie hang up from the phone downstairs.

"Hey Bells I'm not sure if Charlie told you but..." The familiar husky voice was about to apologize.

"Jake it's okay, Charlie told me how you came clean and apologized about everything and I want to thank you. You helped clear Edward's name." I interupted.

"You don't have to thank me it was the right thing to do after what I had done. I hope we can move on from it Bells. I just want to keep you in my life and I'm willing to just be your friend for now if thats what you want." Jake murmured and I could hear the sadness about having to settle as just being my friend.

"I want you in my life too Jake. We used to be connected at the hip remember? I just want our friendship to be like that again."

"Cool. Are you busy right now?" He asked sounding kind of enthusiastic.

"Well I have a date in a hour..."

"Can I stop by real quick then, I still haven't apologized about everything to your face and I..." He was cut off this time by me.

"Jake no more apologizing. I thought you said you wanted to move on from it?" I said as I sat down on my bed.

"If that's what you want. I'll start heading over. See you in a bit." Jake hung up and I smiled to myself. Everything seemed to be going good right now. Edward was back in my life, Charlie was going to let us date, Jake and I were good again, this was how things should be.

Everyone seemed to drive fast except me. Jake had made it to my house in ten minutes. He was greeted by a very happy Charlie at the door. Jake wanted to take a walk in the little forest next to my house, and of course Charlie allowed it. What happened with the two person rule? Even though it was just a forest Charlie shouldn't be biased.

"So how are your friends?" I started. I remember I used to get jealous when we were younger because once in a while Jake would ditch me to play pirates with his La Push friends.

"Quil and Embry? They're alright. You remember Paul from the your party, the one who almost got into a fight with your boyfriend's brother?" Jake asked.

"The hot head, yea what about him?" I nodded.

"He's trying to like start a gang, he's trying to recruite as many guys from the reservation as possible. He tried to get me, Quil and Embry into it but we told him we'd pass." Jake answered kicking a rock.

"What does he need a gang for?"

"Who knows. Paul is a troublemaker, everyone knows it. I think a lot of guys joined the gang just out of fear of him." Jake murmured gazing farther into the forest.

"Oh." Jake and I kept walking and talking about random stuff. We talked about Billy and I told him about Charlie's new rule and everything. Jake knew Charlie worked in the FBI becuase thats how Charlie and Billy had met. They were partners until Billy had an accident and now he is limited to a wheel chair.

I had lost track of time until my phone vibrated in my pocket.

**Hey love I'm leaving my house right now. I should be over shortly. Can't wait to see you. -Edward**

I looked at the time on my phone. It was 6:46.

"Jake we should head back now. Edward's on his way over." I suggested and Jake nodded. I texted Edward back.

**Okay I miss you already. I can't wait to see you either. -Bella**

When we got back to my house, Charlie and Aaron were still sitting down watching t.v. Jake and I joined them as I waited for Edward to arrive.

I stared at the t.v. screen but I was really daydreaming trying to think how of I would bring up the academy to Edward. I was brought back to reality when two arms tightly squeezed me.

"Bye Bells. Maybe we can do something tomorrow." Jake said after letting me go and getting off the couch. I looked at the time on the cable box and it said 7:14. Weird, Edward would never be late like this.

"Okay Jake just call me or something." I mumbled as I started to worry. Edward wouldn't ditch me, especially when we were texting about the date earlier. Something had to be going on. I decided to text him again.

**Charlie's prepared to meet you :] You on your way over? -Bella**

After five minutes of waiting for his reply I decided to go make Charlie and Aaron sandwiches to distract myself. What was going on? He had said he was leaving about thirty minutes ago. I left the grilled cheese sandwiches on the stove as I sliced up some tomato. A little while later the sandwiches were done and I poured two glasses of lemonade for Charlie and Aaron. I grabbed two mini bags of potato chips before I walked into the living room and served them like a waitress and I couldn't control my eyes from glancing at the clock again. It was 7:25. I went to my room and decided to do a load of laundry. Why hadn't Edward replied?

I separeted my whites from my other colors and threw them in the laundry basket. After I loaded the laundry, put the soap in and turned on the washer, I took my phone out and looked at the time again 7:31. This was getting ridiculous. I dialed Alice's number.

"Hello?"

"Alice its Bella."

"Hey Bella. Why are you calling me you're supposed to be on a date?"

"Yea I know. Um how long ago did Edward leave?"

"Probably like forty five minutes ago. Why is everthin..." Alice was cut off. I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll let you know, gotta go Alice bye." I hung off and ran down the stairs. I opened the door to see Jake with his hand up like he was just about to knock even after he had rang the doorbell. He had a look on his face that scared me.

"Jake what's wrong..."

"Bella...I... found...Edward... Paul...the ambulance...I had to come to tell you..." Jake talked so fast I was barely able to understand some of the words he was saying.

"Woah Jake slow down. What happened?" I put my hands on his shoulders. I needed to understand what he said I heard something about Edward.

"Bells I was on my way home when I left here but I stopped at the gas station right outside the La Push boundary. I saw a silver volvo parked at one of the gas pump and thought it looked just like Cullen's. I walked over to his car and saw him laying in his car, he looked passed out or something. I banged on his window and when he didn't even flinch or anything I realized he was unconscious and that's when I saw the... the..."

"The what Jake?!" I yelled at him to continue.

"The blood all over his shirt, I looked at his face and it looked kind of swollen. I called the ambulance, they're taking him to the hospital right now. I know I had to tell you." Jake had started to talk fast again but I could understand this time.

"Take to the hospital now." I didn't even grab a coat I grabbed Jake's hand and ran to the car. I heard Charlie call out my name but I would call him and let him know what was happening when I got to the hospital.

"Did the ambulance call Alice and Rose and all them?" I asked as Jake started the car.

"They said they would let the family know when he arrived safely at the hospital and that I shouldn't interfere." Jake said as he sped away from the curb. My eyes started to water uncontrollably. I wiped away my tears as I looked out the window away from Jake, I didn't want him to see this. He must've heard me or noticed because I felt one of his arms wrap around me.

"Bells he'll be fine. Those doctors are brillant. Don't worry, please don't be sad." Jake comforted me and all I could do was hope and wish that he would be right as I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I made you guys wait longer than usual for the update but with school starting and summer ending I'm trying to do my best with balancing my time. Hopefully this twist will spice my story up. Let me know if you like it. The more reviews I get will certainly help me update quicker :]**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Twilight is still the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

I walked into the hospital not knowing what I was going to find. Jake didn't really know what was wrong with Edward so he couldn't tell me much except for what he saw.

Jake and I entered the hospital toward the E.R. part where the ambulance brings the people in. I saw three other people in the waiting room and none of the three were a Cullen. Did Alice and all them know what happened yet?

I marched up to the lady at the front desk.

"Excuse me I believe the ambulance brought a young man named Edward Cullen in not too long ago. Can you tell me what room he's in?" She didn't look up at me as I asked the question. She seemed to be filling out some paperwork and waited until she finished the address she was writing before looking up.

"Are you a relative of this Mr. Cullen?" She sighed like she was irritated as she looked me up and down. What the fuck, was she giving me an attitude. I certainly was not in the mood and she was pushing her luck.

"No I'm his girlfriend. Can you please just let me know what room he's in, I need to see him." This lady just made me want to slap her. I needed to make sure Edward was going to be okay and this bitch didn't look like she was going to cut me any slack at all.

"Visiting hours ended almost and hour ago. I'm sorry but if you are not a relative of the patient there is nothing I can tell or do for you. Why don't you take a seat in the waiting room until a relative…" She couldn't finish.

"Look bitch we both know that what you just said is some serious bullshit. First off, you can stop talking down to me okay? It's not my fault you sit here on your ass all day and just enter information into the computer. Second, I love this guy and I HAVE to see him, I couldn't give a shit whether it's your visiting hours or not. Thirdly, this is Doctor Carlisle Cullen's son, I don't think Dr. Cullen would be too happy after I complained about my encounter with you. Besides, I don't think you would be able to forcefully stop me from looking for my Edward, you have no idea what kind of mood I'm in." As I finished I felt Jake place his hand on my shoulder to warn me to calm down before they called security.

The lady looked at me with her mouth opened like she wanted to answer but didn't know what to say. After a couple seconds she spoke.

"Let me look his name up in the computer." She closed her mouth and turned her attention to her computer screen. I nodded crossing my arms, turning back to Jake. He wrapped his long warm arms around me just as I heard a high musical voice call out my name.

"Bella!" Alice piped walking towards us.

"Alice!" I answered as I broke apart from Jake. Alice ran to me and squeezed me into a hug.

"Bella I had no idea! I knew something was wrong after you called but I didn't know..." Alice and I were still hugging each other when the lady at the front desk called out to me.

"Excuse me Miss?"

I turned around to answer. "Yes?"

"Mr. Cullen is in emergency surgery right now. There's not much I can do but make sure the doctor comes out to talk to you as soon as the surgery is done. I'm sorry." She apologized but it didn't really sound like she meant it. She looked at Alice and the rest of them and her eyes slightly widened, she probably recognized who they were.

Rose came over to hug me from the side and kept an arm around my shoulder as I responded to the lady. "Emergency surgery? What kind of surgery? When will we be able to see him?"

"Unfortunately I honestly am not aware of the details but I will let the doctor know to come out and fill you guys in as soon as the surgery is over. I will try to let you guys see Mr. Cullen as soon as I possibly can." With that she got up from her desk and walked off probably to let the doctor know.

Alice was holding one of my hands while Rose grabbed the other. Emmett came up and pulled me into a bear hug as he whispered. "Bella you shouldn't look so worried, Edward's a Cullen, he'll pull through, after all he has to in order to make you my little sister officially right?"

I chuckled at Emmett's words while I fought to hold back the tears.

"Don't worry Bella whoever did this to him is going to pay." Jasper tried to comfort me by patting my back but what he said seemed to spark a fire inside me. The person who did this to Edward still wasn't caught. Jasper was right, they were going to pay.

"What did they tell you when they called you?" I asked hoping they had been something that I hadn't, something that could make me feel hopeful.

"I answered the phone and they told me it was the hospital. They explained that Edward had been invloved in an incident and that he had suffered from several stab wounds and that they were gonna take him into emergency surgery. They said the doctor would talk to us as soon as he could about all his injuries but that we should be here for when Edward wakes up. They assured me that he should be able to recover just fine Bella. Knowing Edward, he has every intention of waking up the second they finish stitching him up." Alice gave me a reassuring smile and it soothed me a little bit but they only thing that could truely make me feel better was if I saw Edward.

We all made our way to the waiting room since they're was nothing else we could do. We would have to wait for the doctor. Alice and Rose sat me down in between them on a couch while Jake sat himself on the floor against my legs.

"I don't want to sound TOO ruse when I say this but why are you here Jacob?" Rose raised her eyebrow and I could tell she still didn't take much of a liking of Jake.

"Not that it's any of your business but I'm here to support Bella. You should be thanking me..." Jake was cut off.

"Thanking you?" Rose recoiled.

"Who did you think it was that called the ambulance to pick up your injured brother?" Jacob replied sarcastically.

"Guys please..." I whispered. They didn't pay attention to me.

"How do we know this wasn't a part of some sick plot of you trying to win Bella over. For all we know you could be another Tanya." Rose had mumbled the last part under her breath but loud enough for Jake to hear.

Jake's face seemed to turn a little red as he became angry. "Shouldn't you be dying your hair or something? Look I saved your brother, you should be showing me some respect you ungrateful..." Jake was interupted again.

"Watch what you say man. This is your first and last warning." Emmett warned Jake with serious eyes. Jake rolled his black eyes.

"Why can't we sit here in peace? Jesus Christ, we don't even know what exactly is wrong with Edward and you guys are worried about each other. Rose, Jake is the reason Edward is still alive and Jake give Rose some slack please." I sighed as I rubbed my forehead. I was stressed out and now I had a headache.

"Sorry Bells." Jake apologized as he grabbed for my hand.

"Fine I'll behave I promise." Rose winked then gave me a promising smile.

* * *

**About An Hour Later**

A doctor looking about forty five came into the waiting room area. He held a clipboard and had an intern following him closely.

"I was told you are the family of young Mr. Cullen?" He glanced quickly at all our faces until his eyes found Jake. It was obvious that Jake wasn't a part of the family but the doctor didn't bring it up. "Mr. Cullen is just in our recovery ward right now. He'll medicine will wear off any moment now and I will allow you to go see him." He paused and I shot up from the couch. I needed to see Edward, I didn't think I would be able to wait longer. "However..." He continued looking at me through his glasses. "I would suspect you would want to know about his injuries and such?"

"Duhh." was the first thing that came out of Alice's mouth.

"Yes we would like that." Jasper corrected and Alice throw him an apologetic smile. The doctor sat on a chair next to the couch me, Alice and Rose were sitting on. As he took a seat I relaized I was still standing and sat back down.

"Well Mr. Cullen had suffered from several stab wounds, that are now safely stitched up. One to his left calf, lower abdomen, right shoulderblade and right palm..." The doctor seemed like he had only began to list Edward's injuries and my eyes couldn't help but fill up with tears as I imagined the pain Edward must have been felt. It was my fault, if he hadn't left to pick me up for our date he would be safe and sound at his house. I looked around to see Emmett's fists tightening, he was absolutely pissed. Alice had covered her mouth with her hand from shock while Rose looked at the floor shaking her head. Jasper seemed to be taking this the best, although he winced when the doctor announced the stab wounds he seemed to be able to keep a poker face.

"He must've fought like hell." I heard Emmett murmur under his breath.

"Unfortunately that isn't the end of Mr. Cullen's injuries, besides minor cuts and bruises, he suffered a concussion but luckily no head tramua. Due to the stab wounds Mr. Cullen had lost a lot of blood which is most likely the reason he was unconcious when we arrived on the site. I advise Mr. Cullen to stay in the hospital for at least one more day so we can monitor him and make sure everything is the way it's supposed to be. When he does arrive home, I would like him to take it easy for at least five to six days." He finished right before his pager went off.

"I'm needed on the fourth floor so my intern Tammy well escort you to the revoery ward. If you have any questions you can get my information from the lady at the front desk." He said goodbye and left in a hurry.

I looked at the intern. She looked about 24 or 25 and she had shiny brown hair that was pulled back into short ponytail. Her eyes seemed friendly and I noticed her and Jake checking each other out. Gross, she was too old for him even though he looked like he was the same age as her.

"Mr. Cullen is right this way." She smiled as she turned as led us throh three main hallways until we reached the recovery ward. She opened the door quietly as she peeked in before inviting us in.

"Oh. He's awake." She said sounded surprised. She opened the door wider so we could all file in. My eyes raided the room until they landed on Edward.

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys must hate me right now after such a long wait for an update and I'm sorry that the chapter isn't as long as the usual but I've kinda had alot going on lately. Anyways I wanted this chapter to add more reality to what happened to Edward. Hope you guys liked it. REVIEWS would be great thanks! :]**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys I just want to apologize I know that it's literally been forever since my last update and there really isn't a good enough excuse but I do carry good news. As we speak I am writing a new chapter to update so I just wanted to let you guys know.

Thank you for still supporting my story and giving me inspiration to continue to write.

:)


End file.
